Stuck In Twilight
by SaraLovesYou
Summary: Sara had always wished that Twilight could be real, but what happens when she wakes up as Bella's twin sister, Lilianna? Will she change the fate of the books, or will she let nature take it's course? And what happens when a certain tan-skinned boy catches her eye?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is my first Twilight story! I use a lot of quotes from the book, so I just want you to know that none of the quotes are mine, and they belong to Stephenie Meyer. Anything you don't recognize, including my main character, is my own creation. I went through and edited this a little bit, but not too much.**

Chapter One:

"Come _on_!" I set down my worn out copy of Breaking Dawn, and hopped out of the seat that I had been sitting in for the past two hours. I spared a glance at the book I had just put down, and sighed. No matter how many times I had read the book, no matter how many of the lines I had memorized, I was _always_ disappointed in the ending. How could Stephanie just leave us hanging like that? I mean, sure! It was a good ending, but she could have given us more than just: _**And then we continued blissfully into this small but perfect piece of our forever. **_

I mean, come on! I wanted more! I groaned and smacked my head against my hand; I sounded like a five year old who wanted more candy than she was allowed. I guess that I would just have to deal with what I was given, and I would make the best of it. I spared one more look at the book that was still sitting on my nightstand, and then made my way out of my messy room.

Pulling out my phone, I sent a text to my best friend.

**Hey, Nikki. Just got done reading BD again. **

It took only a few minutes before Nicole responded to me, and my phone lit up with a notification. I looked down at the screen.

**Really, Sara? Again?**

I laughed. I had already read the book seven times, and this would make it my eighth. I was just a teensie bit obsessed over the series, I must admit. You don't know how many times I had wished that I was Bella, and that I had a family of vampires who cared so much for me.

I shook my head. I needed to get rid of these thoughts of foolish things. I got bored of sitting in the living room, so I made a decision to go back into my room and get another book to read. I loved reading; it was a part of my life that I could never get rid of. My parents always told me to put down the book and go outside to play like a normal kid, as I was nowhere near close to being one.

**Yep. You know me, haha :)**

I grabbed Twilight off of my shelf, and opened it up to the first page. _**I'd never given much thought into how I would die – though I'd had reason enough in the last few**_—

My phone lit up again. I sighed, and ignored the sudden beeping noise. I rolled my eyes, and started reading over again.

_**Reason enough in the last few months – but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this.**_

__My phone went off once again, and I turned the volume down, as to not interrupt my reading. I was just about to start reading again when my phone started vibrating, and belting out my ringtone as loud as its little speakers could handle. Groaning, I answered it.

"Hello?" My voice sounded bored as I spoke, and the other line crackled in silence as a response. I was tempted to speak again, just to break the dead silence.

"Why didn't you answer me?" Nicole's voice was hurt, and guilt somehow managed to crawl up into my heart at the sound of it. I paused for a moment, thinking of the right thing to say to her.

"I was reading. And you only texted me twice! There's no need to freak out, Nikki…" There was another round of silence as I waited for someone to speak. After another moment, Nicole started laughing. It was a deep, belly laugh too, and not the "ha-ha-it's-not-that-funny" kind of laugh. I sighed, and rolled my eyes again. Nicole would forever be Nicole.

"You had me going there for a few minutes, Nikki. Nice job," I turned my attention back to the book, and began reading the Preface over again. I heard Nicole say something, but I didn't quite care enough to ask what it was. I was nearly done with the Preface now, and I didn't want to have to be stopped in the middle of it once again.

"Are you even listening to me, Sara?"

"Mmhhmm,"

"It doesn't sound like it,"

"Sure, sure,"

"I got a tattoo and pierced my lip,"

"Awesome!"

"I ran off and got married to a thirty year old,"

"Tell me about it…"

"Nicole! I'm going to come over there and rip that book out of your hands!"

"Try it." And with that, I hung up. I knew that she'd come over; she was good on her word, but at least I got to read a little bit more, right? I had just finished the Preface, and turned the page when I heard a noise. Confused, I set down the book and stood up from my spot of the bed. I looked around my room, and saw nothing out of the ordinary. I sighed, and sat back down on my bed.

_**My mother drove me to the airport with the windows rolled down.**_

I heard the noise again, and looked up. This time, however, I could see nothing but blackness. I screamed, and tried to flail my arms about, only to find that I couldn't move anything. There was a thud, and then everything tuned out into nothingness.

!#$%

"Lilianna? Lilianna! Wake up!" I moaned, and put a hand to a spot on my head that hurt like hell. Opening my jade green eyes, I came face to face with a girl who looked to be around my age, with brown hair and matching brown eyes. I winced at the throbbing pain the sudden movement had caused, and rubbed at the bump that was already forming.

I looked around me, and saw that I was sitting in a puddle of water outside, and my jeans were soaked through. I looked to my left to see a house of some kind, and a police cruiser next to a large truck parked in the driveway to my right. Huh? How'd I end up here? Last thing I remember I was reading Twilight and talking to Nicole.

"Where am I?" I glanced up at the girl, who was on her knees next to me with concern written all over her pretty young face.

"Lilianna? You tripped in the water and fell back onto your head! Are you sure that you're okay?" She held out her hand for me to grab, and I did, hoisting myself off of the wet floor. I narrowed my eyes, and tilted my head at the girl.

"Why'd you call me Lilianna?" Now it was her turn to narrow her brown eyes at me. She let go of my hand and stared at me. I noticed that we were almost exactly the same height.

"Lily? You're starting to scare me!" Her face reflected her fear, but I could care less.

"Stop calling me that! My name is Sara Manston, and I have no idea who you are! Now tell me where I am!" I screamed the last part, but only because I was getting seriously freaked out about everything. Who was this chick, and why was she calling me Lilianna?

The girl turned to the house, and bolted inside. I sighed, and wondered where I was going to go now. How far away from home was I?

"Charlie! Ch-Dad!" I could hear the girl scream from inside of the house. After that I could hear rustling, and a man shouting.

"Bella, Bella! What's wrong, Bella?" I listened in closer, now that they weren't shouting anymore.

"Ch-Dad, it's Lilianna, sh-she slipped in the rain and h-hit her head on the ground, and now she says she doesn't know who I-I am or who _s-she_ is!" The girl named Bella ran back outside, and pointed a shaky finger at me. A second later, a man wearing police gear rushed out beside her. Somehow, this all seemed familiar to me, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Charlie walked to my side, and grabbed me by the shoulders.

I gasped, and brushed out of his grasp.

"Leave me alone!" His eyes widened at me, and for a second he just stared.

"Lilianna? Are you alright?" I rolled my eyes at him. Why couldn't they just get the message already?

"I am NOT Lilianna! My name is Sara Lee Manston, and I have no idea who the hell you two people are!" Charlie and Bella's faces both reflected the emotions they felt, and I rubbed at my head again; it hurt like hell.

"Lily, I'm your father, and this is your sister, Bella," He spoke slowly, like I was a five year old, and I suppressed the urge to smack him for it. I wasn't a little girl! Then the words that he spoke settled in. My eyes widened, and I felt like laughing. Who did these creeps think they are?

"Look, I don't know who you are, but I'm calling my parents!" I pulled out my cell phone, and was about to dial their number, when suddenly, I couldn't remember what it was. I looked it my contacts, and found the one that said **Dad**, and called it.

After a few seconds, there was a ringing sound, and Charlie picked up his cell phone from his pocket. He showed me the screen, which clearly said:

**Lilianna**

What? This couldn't be! I dropped the phone, and tried to take a step back, but ended up tripping, and landing on my head once again.

And then I could see only black.

!#$%

"Miss Swan?" A sweet voice, almost like honey, called me out of my peaceful slumber. I groaned, and stretched out my tired limbs. I opened my eyes, and was once again shocked by my surroundings. I was in a white room, on a white bed. I was in a hospital? Then I remembered what had happened, and I nearly fainted. I looked over to my left, where the voice had came from, and saw the most beautiful man I had ever seen standing above me.

"Miss Swan?" His voice showed concern for me, and I blinked a few times. He was obviously a doctor, but was unlike any doctor I had ever seen before. He had perfectly groomed blonde hair and a face that shined like the sun.

"I'm Doctor Cullen, Miss Swan. It's good to see you up," I almost burst out laughing right then and there. That's where everything was familiar from? Bella and Charlie Swan? Carlisle Cullen? _Twilight_? This was the best prank _ever_! But why did he call me Miss Swan?

And then I remembered. Charlie had said that Bella was my sister, so that must be what Carlisle had meant.

"I'll go get your family for you," Carlisle spoke his words of honey, and I almost laughed out loud. He went outside of the room, and ushered two people in. It was Charlie and Bella. I tried to keep a straight face as they walked in, but I couldn't help but smile like a fool.

"The medicine must be working, then," Charlie remarked. I smiled up at them, and stared a little longer at Bella, trying to get a good look at her. Maybe this was a dream, as it was a little too far out to be a prank. Some dream. Ha! I decided to play along with it, for how often do you get to have _this_ awesome of a dream?

"They said that you have amnesia, and that you don't remember anything about us," Bella whispered, her voice cracking and her eyes tearing up. I felt sorry for her, but still couldn't shake the high I felt.

"Well, I do know who you are," Bella's face lit up with hope.

"I just don't know how you're related to me," Her face fell once again, and she let a tear fall before brushing it away.

"But they tell me that you're my sister: Bella Swan," Bella smiled, before shaking her head. Charlie remained silent.

"I'm your twin, Lily. Your _twin_." I looked up at her shocked. I grabbed a mirror that was by my side and looked into it. I was relieved to see that it was my usual self. My pale green eyes stared back at me, and my deep red hair seemed to send off an unearthly glow. I smiled back up at Bella.

"We don't look too much alike, do we?" She shook her head at me, and let out a little laugh. Charlie stood up and patted my shoulder awkwardly.

"I'll just leave you two girls alone now," And with that, he left, leaving only Bella and I alone together. I wanted to know, no scratch that, _needed_ to know what book we were in. There was no wedding ring on her finger, so I knew we weren't yet in the third book. So I asked her.

"How long have we been in Forks?" It was an innocent enough question, so I don't think that it arose many other questions for Bella. Bella smiled, and scratched at her head.

"Only two days. Only two days in and you manage to lose your memory," She shook her head, and cracked a small smile. So that would mean that we were in the beginning of book one. Great. That meant that school was postponed for another day for Bella. I was already changing the course of the book, even if this was only a dream.

"Great. So when do I get out of here?" I asked her, since I didn't really want to be stuck in here for very long. Bella sighed.

"They said that they wanted to keep you longer, but technically Charlie could get you out as early as today. If you wanted him to, that is,"

I nodded at her. I couldn't stand being in hospitals for too long; it nauseated me.

"Could you tell him to go ahead and get me out today, then?" I asked quietly, and she nodded her head at me, headed out of the room.

And then I was alone.

This was some dream! But was it really a dream? I've never had any dreams like this before, not this clear, this _vivid_. And why was my head still hurting? I've never felt pain in any of my dreams before! And did I ever fall asleep before? I thought everything just blacked out? I started to panic, and felt the familiar sensation of hyperventilating overcome my body. I usually did this when I was really freaked out, and this would definitely be one of those situations.

Just that moment, Dr. Cullen walked in, taking in the situation. He rushed to my side, and held my wrist, presumably checking my pulse. His hand was ice cold, so cold that it shocked me even more, and I breathed faster.

"I need you to calm down, Lilianna. Take several deep breaths. Can you do that for me?" His voice was the thing that calmed me; it was pure music to listen to. I nodded up at him, and soon my breathing became normal again. He smiled at my now slower pulse, and then looked down at me.

"Are you sure about wanting to leave today? Usually with patients that have amnesia, we keep them longer, to see if we can restore some of their memory loss. We'll give you some medication if you decide to leave, but I want you to think about this, Lilianna,"

"Dr. Cullen? If I lost my memory, then I don't want to be stuck up in the hospital for the rest of my life. I want to go out and live my life to the fullest, if you know what I mean,"

He smiled.

"I do," His golden eyes seemed to shine. "I'll just get the release papers and then you'll be good to go!"

He left the room, leaving me to my thoughts once again. Well, I had been wishing that I could be like Bella, right? So maybe it was my own fault! I still couldn't believe that this was real. I would have to have more proof, so once I got out of the hospital, I would test this out, and see if it truly was real.

!#$%

"Good day, Miss Swan," Dr. Cullen bid me good bye as Charlie, Bella, and I left the building, piling into his police cruiser. Bella and I fought over who got the front, since neither of us wanted to ride in the back. We eventually decided on playing rock, paper, and scissors for it, which Bella won. I was forced to sit in the back.

The ride back to the Swan's house was short, but painful. My head was still pounding, even with the medicine the doctors gave me. When we got to the house, Charlie opened the door for me, and I was surprised at the insides of the house. It was not like I had imagined it.

Bella showed me to my room, and I cringed slightly at the horribly painted yellow walls. Yellow. At least Bella got light blue, but no! I had to be stuck with _yellow_! The room itself was alright, but I much preferred to close my eyes and wish this all away. This awesome dream was turning into a nightmare. I saw that my clothes had already been unpacked into the drawers and closet, and just to make sure, I checked all of the tags. They were all my size.

It was starting to get dark, and I was beginning to get tired, so I said goodnight to everybody and headed to bed.

The nightmares I had were way worse than my yellow walls.

!#$%

I was running. I was running and running, but I couldn't seem to get away. I tripped over something, and whatever was chasing me caught up quickly. It grabbed me, and ripped into my neck, drinking and drinking, until finally they tossed my lifeless body aside. My jade green eyes were staring into blank space, and blood dripped down the side of my neck, onto the floor beneath me.

The vampire turned, and grinned before running off into the night.

!#$%

I woke up gasping for air. My eyes were still closed from the shock, and I slowly opened them. I came face to face with bright yellow walls. Shaking my head in disbelief, I clenched my fists into a ball. My breaths started coming in small pants, and I tried to remember what Dr. Cullen had told me. Take deep breaths, take deep breaths.

So this was real, but _how_? It was just a book that Stephenie Meyer wrote! How could this be real?

_You wanted it to be real, _a voice whispered to me from somewhere within me. Yeah, I did want it to be real, but what now? What was going to happen now that I was actually _in the Twilight series?_ I sighed, and unclenched my fists.

First you'll go to school.

I got up and threw on some of my nicer clothes, skinny jeans and a cute top. I brushed through my hair, not bothering to do anything special to it. After I was finished brushing my teeth and doing my makeup, I went downstairs to meet the family. It was early, so Charlie was still here, eating breakfast. Bella was still up in her room, doing God knows what.

I grabbed a plate of food, and sat down across from Charlie, shoving food into my mouth in the process. Charlie chuckled, and I looked up to see him grinning at me.

"You hungry?"

I smiled sheepishly back at him, and nodded. I finished before Charlie did, and swept up the stairs to Bella's room. I didn't bother knocking; somehow I felt that going in without asking would be natural for Bella's twin. I walked in to find Bella sniffling, wiping tears from her eyes. I forgot; Bella had a hard time the first couple of days. It also felt natural to wrap my arms around her in a comforting manner. Bella held onto me for dear life, and sobbed into my shoulder. I just stood there, hoping that I was somehow helping her.

Once she was done bawling, she pulled away, her eyes still red and puffy from crying. I felt sorry for her. Although, _I_ should have been the one crying, after all, I was the one who fell into a book! I went back downstairs, waiting for Bella to finish getting ready and come down. Charlie had already left. Without saying goodbye, I might add.

Silently, Bella came downstairs with her backpack on, ready to go to school. I looked at the time on my watch that I had thrown on; it was time to get going. I packed my stuff into my own backpack, and opened the door for Bella. She was still so quiet, so quiet that I felt the urge to say something, but held myself back, not sure that I'd help anyone.

Bella didn't seem to be in the mood for driving, so I took over. I hopped into the huge truck of hers, and started driving.

"Lily?" At first I didn't know that she was talking to me, because of the use of her nickname. I would have to get used to that name. I looked at her out of the corner of my eye, and saw that she was twirling a lock of her brown hair around her finger silently.

"Yeah Bells?" I chose to use the nickname that everyone gave her in the books. She looked over at me, smiling slightly.

"If you don't remember me, why are you so nice to me?" I knew that she was referring to the hugging thing that had happened earlier that morning. I shrugged, not quite knowing the answer myself.

"I guess it just sort of felt like the right thing to do, I suppose,"

She nodded at my response.

When we had arrived at the school, I circled around a bit before finding the front office. A little bit reluctant, Bella and I stepped out of the truck and into the building, trying to get out of the rain as quickly as we possibly could.

The office was brightly lit, and warm. I shrugged out of my jacket and walked up to the front. Bella stood behind me, obviously nervous. The woman who manned the desk was a large red head, who wore thick glasses. I cleared my throat, hoping that it would get her attention. It worked, and she looked up from her crosswords puzzle. She was confused at why two students would be here so early, but I quickly spoke.

"Hi, I'm Sa-Lilianna Swan, and this is my sister, Bella," Her eyes lit up with immediate awareness, and I knew that we were the topic of recent gossip around here.

"Of course," she said. She dug around a stack of papers for a while, before emerging with several thin sheets.

"I have your schedules right here, and two maps of the school." She highlighted the important information, and I thanked her. Bella and I had every class together, thank God. They probably knew that we were twins, and wanted to "make us as comfortable as we could be". I'm sure.

"I hope that you'll like it here in Forks, my dear." Bella and I nodded back at her, before escaping back to our truck. We noticed that some of the other students were beginning to arrive, so I started up the truck again and followed the line of traffic to the student parking lot. The other cars were older, like ours, so we didn't stand out too much. The nicest car here was a shiny Volvo, and it stood out. As soon as I was in a parking spot, I cut the loud and obnoxious engine, as to not draw any attention to us. Bella would probably have a heart attack if people starting staring at us.

We both sucked a deep breath in through our teeth, and let it out slowly. I was the first one to open my door, and Bella followed suit. We both hid in our jacket hoods, trying not to stand out from the crowd as we made our way to building three, our first class of the day. My breathing neared hyperventilation once again, but Bella's hand in mine helped to calm me down. There was something about Bella that made me calmer, but it was beyond strange.

We followed the coats in front of us inside the classroom, and hung our jackets up like the rest of the class. I noticed that the other kid's skin were also as pale as mine and Bella's, and secretly rejoiced that there was at least something that wouldn't make us stand out. I took my slip and went up to the tall, balding teacher, who identified himself as Mr. Masen. He stared long and hard at our names on the paper before looking up at us, shocked. Yep, definitely a topic of gossip around here. Luckily, he sent us to a table at the back of the room, without having us introduce ourselves to the class.

Bella and I looked over the reading list that he had given us. I sighed; I had already read half of them, so this should be easy for me. Bella also looked relieved, and I smiled reassuringly at her.

When the bell rang, a nerdy looking boy leaned across the aisle, and spoke to us.

"You're Lilianna and Isabella Swan, aren't you?" He seemed to be the overly helpful type. This must be Eric, I thought to myself. Bella spoke first.

"Bella," she corrected. I smiled at the boy.

"Just call me Lily," I spoke, using my supposed nickname. People calling me Lilianna would be too confusing for me, so I went for something quirkier, something that I would be able to remember. The boy seemed pleased enough with our answers as he kept on grinning.

Everyone turned to stare at us as we spoke to the boy, something that made Bella tense up. I put a hand on her knee; we would be alright.

"Where's your next class?" he asked. Bella had to check in her bag before answering him.

"Um, Government, with Jefferson, in building six." I looked around at our surroundings; _everyone_ was staring at us now.

"I'm headed toward building four, I could show you the way…." Definitely over-helpful. I could never decide if I liked Eric or not. I just shrugged it off. "I'm Eric," he added. We both smiled at him, getting up to get our jackets off of the wall. We headed out into the rain, and several people had gathered close to us, probably wanting to eavesdrop on our conversation. I sighed; people these days.

"So, this is a lot different than Phoenix, huh?" he asked.

"Very." I answered.

"It doesn't rain much there, does it?"

"Three or four times a year." Bella answered.

"Wow, what must that be like?" he wondered.

"Sunny." I told him. He looked us both over, noticing our pale skin.

"You both don't look very tan."

"Our mother is part albino." I joked. Bella giggled slightly at my side, causing me to smile in turn. Eric just looked at us, probably thinking we were crazy or something like that. Obviously people here didn't have a sense of humor. We went around the cafeteria, to the south buildings by the gym. Eric walked us right to the door, even though it was clearly marked, **#6**.

"Well, good luck," he said as I touched the handle. "Maybe we'll have some classes together." He sounded hopeful, and I realized right then and there that we were the shiny new toy in a class full of children. It would get better, though. Or at least it did in the books, so it had to _here_, right? Bella smiled at him, but I didn't even bother to. Nope, I decided that I didn't like Eric. Too geeky for me.

The rest of the morning passed basically the same way as the first class, with people gawking at us like we were some science experiment. Soon, after a couple of classes, some of the faces around us were starting to get familiar, and several people were brave enough to ask us questions about our past, about Phoenix, and how we were liking Forks. It was easy to keep up with the lies, as I had visited Phoenix before, since I lived in Tucson, Arizona, only two hours away from Phoenix.

There was one girl, Jessica; I believe was her name, and she seemed to _always_ be talking. She walked us to the cafeteria for lunch, and just wouldn't shut up. Bella was nodding along with her, but I could tell from her facial expressions that she wasn't listening to Jessica's rambling. We sat down at the end of a table that was already full, next to some of her friends. Eric waved to us from across the room. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I totally forgot that this was the part where the Cullens come in. I looked over at Bella, and saw that she was already staring at something behind me. I knew who she was staring at, but I just had to see for myself.

They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away as they could possibly be from where Bella and I were sitting, and they weren't staring at us, which I knew that they wouldn't be. It was easy to tell which ones were which, but I still couldn't help but to marvel over their beauty. Especially Rosalie. Man, your self esteem goes right out of the window when you look at her. I quickly looked away from her, and my eyes settled on the one that _had_ to be Edward. So _this_ was the boy that would fall in love with my sister, I mean, _Bella_. Interesting, very interesting. After I was done marveling in their beauty, I then noticed their pale skin. I mean, was it even possible to be _that_ pale? It was sort of scary. And the dark circles underneath their eyes made it even worse.

They were all looking away from the students, away from everything as far as I could tell. As I was staring at them, Alice rose from her seat, just like I knew she would, and dumped her tray in the garbage. It was inhumanly beautiful, the way that she moved. It was as if she was dancing, and I was mesmerized by it as she glided through the back door. The others sat unmoving by their uneaten trays.

"Who are _they_?" Bella's voice suddenly broke through my trance, and I looked over at Jessica, who knew just by the tone of Bella's voice who she was talking about. I looked back over at the Cullens, still mesmerized by them. It was then that Edward looked over at our table. His eyes glanced over at Jessica, and then switched to Bella. Her breath caught in her throat as he stared. I wondered what the big deal was, and then he stared at me. And oh boy, were those dark eyes captivating!

He looked away quickly, faster than I could have, and I looked away, embarrassed. I glanced up at Bella, and saw that her face was red with embarrassment as well. Jessica giggled at the thought of us being caught, and looked down at the table like Bella and I had. I thought back to Edwards stare, and decided that he looked bored. I wonder if he could smell us by now. And did I smell like Bella did to him? Could he read my thoughts? No, I had decided. I'm sure he would have reacted to them by now, the fact that I knew about them and everything. I was safe.

"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." she spoke under her breath, and I had to stifle a laugh. Like that'd stop _them_ from hearing us! I spared another glance at Edward, whose lips were moving faster than a human's could, and I knew that he was speaking to the rest of the Cullens.

"They are very … nice-looking." Bella struggled with the right words. I let out a loud laugh at that comment. That was an understatement. They looked like they could be Gods or Goddesses', they were that beautiful.

"Yes!" Jessica giggled again. Man were her laughs getting annoying; I felt the strange urge to punch her, and I didn't know why.

"They're all together, though – Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they _live_ together." She sounded shocked, but I had to suppress another laugh.

"Which ones are the Cullens?" Bella asked. "They don't look related …."

"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales _are_ brother and sister, twins – the blondes, like you guys – and they're foster children."

"They look a little old for foster children." I thought that it would look suspicious if I didn't say anything, so I stole Bella's line. I soon got bored with the conversation, and wanted to move on to bigger and better things. I zoned out for a little while, busy staring at Edward and the rest of the Cullens. Suddenly, he looked up at Bella and me, his gaze switching back and forth between us. There was evident curiosity in his eyes, and I quickly looked away, not wanting to appear rude for staring at him.

"Which one is the boy with the reddish brown hair?" Bella asked, obviously intrigued by the mysterious boy. If only she knew…I thought to myself. I looked up at Edward again, to find that he was still staring at Bella and I. It was sort of creepy, in a way.

"That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." She sniffled, and this time I couldn't help but let out a laugh. Jessica turned to glare at me, and I tried to act innocent. But come on, that was pretty funny stuff right there, wasn't it?

Edward was smiling, and I knew that he had heard us talking. After a couple of minutes, the rest of the Cullens left together, all extremely graceful, even Emmett, who's muscles bulged out of his shirt. We sat at the table with Jessica's friends longer than I wanted to, but Bella stayed, so I stayed. Finally, we got up to leave for our next class. Angela had the class with us, so she walked us to the classroom. She didn't speak much, and I knew from experience that she was incredibly shy.

As we walked up to the front table to introduce ourselves to the teacher, Bella glanced at Edward, who was sitting alone. I knew that on his face was an unfriendly glare and I felt sorry for Bella. She stumbled over a book in the walkway, and I had to catch her before she fell flat on her face. She whispered her thanks to me, and we walked to the front. Mr. Banner handed us our books and didn't make us introduce ourselves. I had a feeling that I would like this new teacher. Mr. Banner sent Bella to the open seat by Edward, and sent me to the open seat by a boy who suddenly perked up when he saw that I would be sitting next to him.

I squeezed Bella's hand tightly in my own, before going to my table. I knew that she would go through hell sitting next to Edward. I made my way to my table, and quickly sat down next to the boy. He turned his body to me, and gave a blindingly bright smile.

"Aren't you Lilianna Swan?"

"Call me Lily, please," I smiled at him. He nodded back at me, happy and content with anything he could call me.

"I'm Mike." So _that's_ who this was! No wonder he was so eager to speak to me. I smiled again at him; I had always felt sorry for him. No matter how often he was there for Bella, she always turned her back on him.

"Hi Mike." After that he kept talking. And talking, and talking. I tried to keep up with the conversation, but I was caught up in staring at Bella and Edward. He alternated between glaring at me, and glaring at Bella.

After a while, Mike's chattering slowed down a bit, and he in turn stared at me, then at Edward. He opened his mouth to speak, and then shut it. Finally he spoke.

"So, did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or what? I've never seen him act like this." I turned to face Mike, a confused look on my face. I shrugged.

"I don't know. But I'm pretty worried about Bella."

He nodded at me, completely understanding of where I was coming from. I could see looks of pity from everyone in the classroom, directed at both me and Bella. I growled slightly under my breath. I _hated_ when people pitied me. _Hated _it.

Just then, the bell rang, and I looked up at the door to see Edward already walking out of it. I quickly jumped up and rushed over to Bella. Mike followed me, and introduced himself to Bella. He then walked us to our next class, which just so happened to be Gym. Oh, God. I hated Gym. I was definitely better at sports than Bella was, but I still hated Gym, no matter what.

Luckily, the Gym teacher was kind enough to let us sit out on our first day, and I sat alongside Bella, watching the volleyball games with her. Finally, the last bell rang, and Bella and I went to the office to return our paperwork. I knew what was coming, but I still wasn't prepared for it at all.

Edward was in there, trying to get out of Biology, into any other class that he could. Bella stiffened beside me, and she grasped at my hand, holding on tightly. The door behind us opened, and a girl walked in to drop off a paper in the basket. The wind ruffled both of our hair, and it flapped around it the breeze. Edward immediately tensed, and clenched his hands to his side. He slowly turned to glare at us with a look that could literally kill. The look only lasted a second, but it very well could have lasted a lifetime.

"Never mind, then," he said hastily. "I can see that it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help." Sarcastic bastard. Without so much as another look at the two of us, he marched out of the room, leaving just Bella and I alone. We slowly walked to the front to return our paperwork, still upset over what had just happened.

"How did your first day go, dear?" Bella looked like she was about to cry, so I took over the talking aspect.

"It was fine, ma'am. Thank you for asking." I gave her a fake smile, before grabbing Bella by the elbow and dragging her out of the office. We quickly jumped in the car, which had already become like a sort of safe haven for us. Bella stared blankly at the windshield, and soon enough it got too cold, and I was forced to turn on the car for the heater. I drove to Charlie's house, wishing that I could just be back home where I belonged.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

The next day was better… and worse. It got better because it wasn't raining yet and also because I knew what to expect from a typical day at school. Mike sat by me and Bella during English the very next day, and escorted us to our next class like a true gentleman. I knew that Edward wasn't going to be at school, but I couldn't exactly tell Bella that. She worried to no ends about seeing him, and kept wringing her hands because she was so nervous.

I started to remember people's names and faces today, and at lunch Mike sat with us at a new table, where Jessica and her friends moved to with us. Eric kept shooting glares at Mike, who seemed as happy as a puppy dog to be next to me, and talking to me. Bella seemed to lighten up when she noticed that Edward wasn't with the Cullens at lunch, but still expected him to show up at any moment, I could see from her face.

Mike kept talking through lunch, and walked Bella and I to Biology. I was really starting to like Mike, he was absolutely adorable! He reminded me of a small puppy dog who followed its master around faithfully.

Bella was relieved when she saw that Edward wasn't there, but I remember from the book that she thought that it was _her_ fault that he was gone.

Which it sort of was...

I reluctantly went to my own table next to Mike, who wouldn't stop talking about an upcoming trip to the beach. I smiled at him, nodding the entire time.

The last period was horrible, and Bella and I played volleyball on the same team. She successfully managed to spike me in the head at least two times during the entire game.

"I'm sorry Lily! I really am!" I chuckled to myself as we walked to our truck. I knew that Bella was glad that we had avoided Mike, as she really didn't seem to like him that much.

"It is fine, Bells, really!" Today we were going to go food shopping, as we had noticed that Charlie isn't one for cooking. And to add to that, there was almost not food in the house, so we were going to go grocery shopping today, at Thriftway.

When we got to the grocery store, I realized that the last time I went shopping like this was with my mother. A pang erupted in my heart as I thought of my mother. What would she think about me being gone? What did _I _think about _me_ being gone? I missed everyone, I had decided. Especially my best friend, Nicole. Sure, sure, being in the Twilight series was all fun and games, but I _did_ have a life before this all happened. I had friends and a family.

Well, you can't do anything about it now, can you? You can either mope about it and be Negative Nancy, or you could make the best of it. So I'll make the best of it.

When we got home from shopping, I quickly unloaded the bags into the freezer and fridge, and then ran up to my room, leaving Bella to the cooking. I was never any good at that sort of thing, and I knew that she didn't mind cooking, so it worked out alright. I rifled through my bag that had been there when I had gotten here, to find an IPod and a laptop. I took out earphones and plugged it into my IPod, turning it on. It was already preloaded with music that I loved, so I began to listen to it, cranking up the volume until it was all I could hear.

I opened up my laptop, and checked my supposed email. There were several emails from Renee, my "mother". I pulled my hair up into a pony, and started reading the three messages that I had from her.

**Lily,**

**Write me as soon as you get in. Tell me how your flight was. Is it raining? I miss you guys already! I'm almost finished packing for Florida, but I can't find my pink blouse. Do you know where I put it? Phil says hi! Mom.**

I sighed, and went to the next. It was sent eight hours after the first.

**Lily,**

**Why haven't you emailed me yet? What are you waiting for? Mom.**

The last was from this morning.

**Lilianna Swan,**

**If I haven't heard from you by 5:30 p.m. today, I'm calling Charlie!**

I still had an hour left, but I made sure to respond quickly, just in case. I strained myself to remember where Renee's pink blouse was, since I hadn't read the first book in what seemed like forever. After a while, I gave up.

**Mom, **

**Everything is going great, just fine for Bella and me. And of course it's raining, what else did you expect from Forks? Sorry for not sending you something sooner, I was just waiting for something to write about. School isn't that bad, it's just school. I've made a few friends, and one friend who wants to be more than that, I believe. **

**You should ask Bella about the blouse, as I'm not really one to ask. I kind of don't remember anything, remember? Haha, well I'm sure Charlie's told you all about it by now. Don't worry about me though, I'm sure I'll have my memory back in a jiffy! **

**Charlie bought Bella and me a truck! Can you believe it? It's a little old, but we both love it anyways. I miss you too, and I'll make sure to email you again soon, but it's not like I'm going to be online every five minutes, so relax! I love you,**

** Lilianna**

After that, I decided to just sit back and listen to my music while I was waiting for Charlie to be home, and dinner to be ready. Pretty soon, I heard Charlie's cruiser pull up, and his loud footsteps in the hallways.

"Bella? Lily?" Who else? I thought wryly, but quickly threw the mean though away. I rushed out of my room, and saw Bella do the same. Bella ran down and took the potatoes out of the oven and put the steak in. I quickly gave Charlie a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Hey, Dad, welcome home."

"Thanks." He eyed Bella warily when he saw that she was cooking something. According to the book, Renee had always been an "imaginative" cook. But I knew that Bella was a perfectly _good_ cook, so I just smiled. It got awkward after that, so Charlie and I lumbered over to the living room to watch some football.

Bella called us over for dinner soon after that, and I sat down next to her, my elbows brushing her own. Dinner was quiet, but we all were okay with that, it wasn't uncomfortable.

Charlie started asking about school, and Bella spoke so that I didn't have to. Once it started to get silent however, I decided to steal another one of Bella's lines.

"Do you know the Cullen family?"

"Dr. Cullen's family? Sure. Dr. Cullen is a great man. Fixed up Dora here pretty well, at least. Bella took her time before speaking again.

"They… the kids… are a little different. They don't seem to fit in very well at school." Charlie suddenly looked angry.

"People in this town," he muttered under his breath. "We're lucky to have Dr. Cullen-" I zoned out after that; I knew most of this information already. The rest of the dinner passed by in silence after Charlie's big speech about Dr. Cullen. After dinner, I help Bella with dishes, and Charlie went back to watching TV. Afterwards, I headed up the stairs.

"Night Bells," I called down to her.

"Night Lily,"

And with that I fell asleep.

!#$%

I woke up from the same dream that I've been having for the past few days. It was of me being attacked by a vampire, and left bleeding and alone. It quite honestly scared me, but when was that ever going to happen, right? So I ignored it. It wasn't a part of the book.

I got into a routine at school, and was soon able to recognize and name most everyone at our school. Sports were going good, and I had learned to step in front of Bella every time someone tried to pass her the ball, something that she said she was eternally grateful for.

And of course, like I knew already, Edward didn't come back to school. I knew that he'd be back soon anyways. But Bella didn't have to know that just yet. She had just become comfortable going to and from Biology class and I didn't want to ruin that for her. I had grown to care for her deeply, it was almost like she was another part of me, and I dreaded seeing her get hurt in any way.

It rained softly over the weekend, quiet, so Bella was able to sleep well. I, on the other hand, was still having nightmares about that stupid vampire attack, so I haven't been able to get much sleep lately. It was beginning to show, and there were dark circles underneath my green eyes.

On Monday morning people greeted Bella and I in the parking lot. I didn't know all of their names, so I just smiled and waved back at them. In English, Mike sat in his usual spot by Bella and me. There was a pop quiz on _Wuthering Height_, and it was almost comically easy. I knew that Mike struggled however, as he probably never even read the book.

When we walked out of the classroom, there was snow outside. Everyone got really excited about it, but I knew that Bella hated it. Bella and Mike talked for a little bit, before I saw Eric picking up a snowball. I pulled Bella behind me, and yelled at Mike to duck. He didn't listen, and got pelted with a snowball. Bits and pieces of it flew onto my own face. I knew that Bella would have gotten wet had I not moved her, and she thanked me profusely.

"We'll see you at lunch, okay?" I spoke to Mike, who just nodded at me, keeping his eyes on Eric's retreating form.

According to everyone's gossip, this was the first snowfall of the year, so it was big excitement for people. I loved everything about the snow, but I stayed faithfully by Bella's side instead of going into the huge snowball fight that they had outside. I dreaded the moment that we would walk into the cafeteria, for this was the day that Edward was back. We walked inside, and got in line. Bella was about to grab her food when something caught her eye.

Jessica tried to get Bella's attention, but she was too focused on the Cullen table.

"What's with Bella?" Mike asked me. I sighed, and grabbed Bella's hand.

"Bella? Are you okay?" She looked over at me and gave me a frightened look. She squeezed my hand tightly before letting go.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll just get a soda today." She had now caught up to the end of the line.

"Aren't you hungry?" Jessica asked.

"Actually, I feel a little sick." I frowned, knowing that she was telling the truth about that part, at least.

The rest of the lunch passed by in a similar manner, with Bella occasionally sipping on her soda. Edward was making a point to not stare at her, but she couldn't help but stare at him. I couldn't help it as well.

"Bella, Lily? What are you staring at?" It was at that moment that he decided to look over at us. His eyes first went to Bella, then flashed over to me, and lingering for a second longer than was necessary. Bella and I both dropped our gaze to the table below us, sort of embarrassed at being caught staring at him for the second time. Edward had looked merely curious again, and unsatisfied in some way. I knew that it was because he couldn't read our minds, and was getting frustrated with it.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you guys," Jessica giggled, her girlish mind having fun with this.

"He doesn't look angry, does he?" I knew that Bella couldn't help but ask.

"No," She sounded confused with Bella. "Should he be?"

"I don't think that he likes me." She confided. I held back a smirk, just wait until the end of the book, when they are all lovey dovey and other gross stuff like that.

"Stop looking at him!" Bella hissed at Jessica, who then dropped her gaze to the table alike Bella and myself.

For the rest of the lunch period, Bella kept her eyes glued to the table, and for her sake, I did the same. Mike walked us to Biology, as usual, but this time Bella was tense and rigid. I tried to cheer her up, but the most I was able to get out of her was a small smile.

When we arrived at the classroom she sat down at the empty counter-top and began doodling on her notebook. I saw Edward enter the class, and as he sat down next to my sister, I could see her visibly tense. It was silent for a few minutes, before Edward spoke. Bella responded nervously, and shook slightly in her seat.

For the next hour or two Bella and Edward made conversation, and some of it was more than awkward. I wasn't much help to Mike as a partner; I was too busy listening in on Bella's conversation. Mike didn't seem to mind however. As long as I talked to him occasionally, then he was perfectly fine doing whatever he was doing.

As soon as the bell rang Edward was out the door as swiftly as he was on Monday, and Bella was left staring out after him once again.

"Cullen seemed friendly enough today," Mike spoke to Bella, true concern shining through his words. She just shook it off, and shrugged into her raincoat.

PE went okay, and I had to cover for Bella more than usual, since her head was waaay out of the game. Once the bell rang, signaling our release, Bella rushed to the truck, hopping into her usual spot in the passenger's seat.

As I was about to pull out, I saw Edward leaning against his Volvo, staring intently in this direction. I quickly looked away, and pulled out of the parking spot, nearly running into a Toyota Corolla in my haste. Luckily, I slammed on the brakes in enough time, but when I looked back at Edward, I would swear that I saw him laughing.

!#$%

After I woke up from my usual nightmare, I noticed something different. I laughed, thinking that I knew what it was. I hopped out of bed, and threw open my curtains to see snow everywhere, and ice covering practically everything. I knew that Bella would be pissed off about the weather, but at last there was something that I could enjoy. I knew that it was a safety hazard for me to be out there, as I tripped easily and there was all that ice out there.

Downstairs for breakfast, Bella was happier than I've seen her for a long time, and I knew why that was.

"Excited to see a certain Cullen today, Bella?" He face turned bright red as she stuttered a response to my allegations. I sighed, and patted her on the back.

"Joking, Bella. _Joking_."

I laughed a little at her, before going back upstairs to get ready for the school day. When I was ready, Bella and I both left the house. There was only about five feet between the front porch and the truck, but as soon as I took a step, I slipped on the ice and began to fall. Bella moved to catch me, but my weight brought her down with me. We both giggled a bit, and tried to stand back up without falling back down.

The truck was warm, and I turned on the heater to warm us up even more. Once we got to the school, I rushed over to Bella's side. She was about to say something when I cut her off, staring oddly at y surroundings. Wait a minute, this was familiar. Oh crap! This was the van-

I was cut off by a high pitched squealing noise, and looked up to see Tyler's van come sliding towards us. A little bit to the side, I saw Edward Cullen standing out in a sea of shocked faces. My hand grasped Bella's tightly in my own, and I pulled her to me, trying to protect her as much as I could, even though I knew that Edward would come to the rescue. But would he be able to save both of us?

So much happened at once. Just before I heard the shattering crunch of the van folding around the truck bend, I felt something smack into me, hard. It pushed me to the floor, and I felt my hand slide out of Bella's before hitting the ground with a crack. My head followed suit, and I screamed out from the pain. My arm was broken, I was absolutely sure of that. But for my head, I wasn't sure of. Maybe it was fractured, maybe it wasn't. All I could feel was pain however, and I screamed again when I tried to move my arm.

"Lily!" Edward had already left, and Bella rushed to my side. My head was bleeding profusely, and I was sure that was the reason Edward left so quickly. If my blood smelt as good as Bella's did, I was surprised that he didn't attack me right then and there.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Bella shouted to the people who were gathering around me. I somewhat remember Mike kneeling next to me, on the phone dialing 911 like a true gentleman. Damn, he was adorable!

"Lily? Lily stay with me, now!" I faintly heard Bella's voice as my vision faded to grey. I looked up at her, and smiled, before everything went black once again.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to the sound of Carlisle Cullen reassuring my father that I was going to be just fine. Charlie seemed a little bit panicked, but eventually went with what the doctor said. I slowly opened my eyes, and saw that Bella was sitting in a chair to my left. I smiled at her

"Hey Bells," I croaked out, my voice a little worn out from reasons even I didn't know. Bella practically jumped me when she realized that I was finally awake.

"Oh, Lily! I've been so worried! I didn't know _when_ you were going to wake up!" She looked so scared that I just _had_ to make her feel better somehow.

"Oh, come on, Bells! Nothing's going to tear me down! Not with Edwart there to protect me, anyways!" I smiled up at her, but her eyes flickered to my right. I looked over my shoulder to see Edward sitting there with an amused expression on his pale, beautiful face.

"Oh. Hi there Edward! How's it going?"

He raised his eyebrows at me, and let out a soft chuckle at my words.

"It's going fine, how about you?" He played along, and I smiled.

"Eh, could be better, could be worse. I could have been smashed into nothing by a van if it hadn't been for one Edward Cullen. Tell me Edward, how did he manage it, anyways?"

His face visibly darkened at the words I had spoken, but I didn't care. Usually Bella and Edward would have this conversation by themselves, but I wanted to be in on it as well.

"How did he manage what?" He spoke through his teeth, and it sounded cold and cruel. I winced slightly, taken aback.

"How did he manage to get all the way across the parking lot, and-" Bella cut in.

"Lift a van off of two people, saving their lives in the process?" She finished for me. Edward's face was a mask of steel, one that I couldn't read.

"Nobody will believe that, you know."

I sighed, and held my hands out in front of me.

"We weren't going to tell anybody, Edward." I knew before I had even started that I wouldn't be able to get anything out of him, but I thought that it couldn't hurt to try anyways. Surprise flitted across his face.

"Then why does it matter?"

Bella was fuming.

"It matters to me," she insisted. "I don't like to lie - so there'd better be a good reason why I'm doing it."

"Can't you just thank me and get over it?"

"Thank you." Her face was livid.

"You're not going to let it go, are you?"

"No."

"In that case . . . I hope you enjoy disappointment." My eyes widened at their bickering, and I even contemplated humming to myself during the silence that occurred afterwards. Bella finally spoke.

"Why did you even bother?" I nearly gasped. I read this part in the book, but it was so much more intense when you were actually there during the confrontation. Edward stood from his spot in his chair, and glared at the both of us.

"I don't know." And with that he stormed out of the room, leaving Bella out of her mind with fury. I reached over, and grabbed her hand, knocking her out of her little phase. She sighed, and rubbed at her forehead. I laughed nervously, and spoke over my shoulder to her.

"Well, _that_ was awkward . . ."

!#$%

I was released from the hospital soon after they gave me a cast for my arm, and I gratefully walked out of the small and cramped white room. Charlie escorted me out of the hospital, carefully avoiding the crowd of people that was waiting in the lobby for me to arrive. I managed to make it out with only a few people attacking me for answers about the accident, and gave them the basic details, leaving out the part where Edward stepped in and tore the van off of us. People wouldn't understand, anyways.

When we got to Charlie's cruiser, I was more than happy to jump inside and shut the door. I didn't like people getting up in my business.

Suddenly, I was hit with a wave of despair. It seemed like just a few minutes ago I was safe in my home, reading the first Twilight book. I was Sara Manston, a normal teenager who was talking to her best friend. Now who was I?

I was a girl stuck in a fictional world, with no hope of getting out. I was stuck in a world I knew well, and somehow was a major part in the story. Why didn't I just end up as a random person? Why was I somehow Bella Swan's twin, Lilianna Swan? I didn't understand.

Why was I thrown into the middle of the plot? I could change everything about this story! Everything! But would I?

No, I don't think I would. Sure, Bella gets into a lot of danger, but seriously? She ends up getting her happily ever after. But what about me? What do I get? What if I died here, or got seriously injured or something? Would I get _my _happily ever after?

I sighed. I guess I would find out.

We pulled up to the house, and got out of the car in silence. Just before I opened the door, however, Charlie cleared his throat.

"Yes?"

He looked down in what seemed to be shame.

"Um. . . you'll need to call Renee." He hung his head.

I groaned. I had completely forgotten about this part of the book. Oh God, this is going to be unpleasant. I hadn't talked to my "mother" at all yet, which surprised me a bit. You'd think that after hearing that her daughter lost her memory, she'd be calling me like crazy.

"Sorry." Charlie spoke, with enough emotion in his voice that made me believe that he was truly sorry. But that didn't change the fact that I still had to call Renee. A small laugh made me snap out of my thoughts. I turned to Bella.

"I'm glad I'm not you, right now…"

I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Hardy Har Har, Miss I'm-So-Clumsy-I-Can't-Even-Walk…" I smirked at her. She just raised an eyebrow at me.

"I think you're worse than me," She looked pointedly at my cast on my arm.

"Oh…_right._"


	4. Chapter 4

I sighed, and walked through the door to the house. I was dreading the moment I would have to speak to Renee, but I knew it was coming sooner or later, so why not now? I slowly trudged up the stairs into my hideously painted room, slamming the door a little harder than was necessary. I flipped open my phone, and punched her number into the dial pad. It rang for all of one second before she picked up, and destroyed my ear drums with her loud wailing.

"Lilianna! My baby!" Was all I could hear for the longest amount of time. Finally, she spoke a full sentence without screaming, and I was able to understand her.

"Baby, are you okay?" She sniffled, slowly calming down. I sighed once again, and nodded, even though she couldn't see me.

"Yes mom, I'm fine. I just lost my balance when the van came towards me. I fell and broke my arm. Not that big of a deal…"

I must have said the wrong thing, because she started to bawl once again.

"It is a big deal! You could have been killed! Oh, my baby! And you still don't remember me? Do you remember me?" She dared to let herself hope, but I knew I would just have to crush her. I sighed, and shook my head slightly.

"No mom, I'm sorry. I can't remember anything about who I am, or who my family is…" I said softly. Renee started to cry harder, and I immediately felt guilty. I know that I couldn't change what had happened, but that didn't mean that I couldn't feel sorry for those who were affected. I sighed, already knowing from the books what she was going to say next.

"Come home. You and Bella…come home, please!" She begged.

I felt sorry for her. Imagine if your child suddenly didn't even know that you were their parent, the immense feeling of horror and the pain that they must go through. I felt horrible, and shut my eyes tight, wishing that this hadn't have happened.

But was that really the case? I was the one who had been constantly wishing for Twilight to be real, thinking of all the things I'd change if I was in the series. Now I was given the chance to do exactly that, and here I was, wasting my chance by moping about it! But what about Nicole?

Another sharp pain went through me as I thought of my best friend. We had been talking just moments before I fell into the book series, and she had said that she was going to come over and rip my book out of my hands, but what would happen when she got there?

Would she realize that I was missing? And what would happen with my mother? She would probably freak out! My dad left when he found out that I had heart problems. Yes, I have heart problems. I can't get too excited or freak out too much, or else my heart will practically explode from the strain put on it. And when my father took me to the doctors because I was complaining about my chest hurting, they told us about my condition.

He left the very same day.

It stills hurts to think about it, the fact that he left because of _me_. Mom said that it was just because he wasn't strong enough to handle someone like me, and that was his loss for leaving me. Did I believe her? In truth, not really, but it was what she had been telling me ever since he left, since I was ten years old.

It had been seven years since he left me, but I had to get over him. Especially since my "mother" was on the other line, waiting for me to respond to her pleas. I shook my head softly.

"No, mom, I can't. And besides, I'm starting to like it here. There's lots of stuff going on," And vampires roaming around our high school. But I left that part out.

Renee just sobbed harder, and it took a while to calm her down. By the time I did calm her down, it was time for dinner, and I had to go. I told her my goodbyes, and promised her that I would call her later.

I rushed down to dinner, and jumped into my seat beside Bella. We ate in silence, and even did the dishes in silence. I headed up to my room, knowing that Bella was going to have her first dream about Edward tonight. But what I didn't know, is that I would have the same exact dream.

**!#$%^**

The dream was dark, just like Bella described in the books, and I saw Edward there, walking away from me. I don't know why I did it, but I ran after him. Except, no matter how hard I ran I could never get close enough to him. I tried to call out to him, but he never turned to face me.

I woke up suddenly, and gasped for air. Why did I have the same dream as Bella? What did _I_ have to do with Edward? I barely even liked him; I was sooo team Jacob! Speaking of Jacob, I was looking forward to meeting him, and hoped he was as awesome as he was in the book series. I sighed, and went back to bed.

To Bella's dismay, we were the center of attention for the rest of that week, with people rushing up to us and asking for information about the van incident. Tyler Crowley, the boy who was actually driving the van, hounded us constantly, always asking how we were doing and what he could do to help us. By the stares he gave Bella and I, we had gained another unwelcome fan. Mike was horrible about it, and asked every single _day_ how we were. Most of his concern was focused towards me, and part of me liked it, while the other part could only think of how annoying it was.

Edward and the Cullens didn't even look at us anymore, something I had forgotten about in the books. I also forgot about how long it was until something interesting happened. For the next month, Bella and I scrambled by, trying to ignore the Cullens ignoring _us_. Edward sat as far away as he could from Bella, and never said anything to her.

The one time she got up the courage to say hello during class, was the time he slightly turned his head, and nodded at her, a total rejection. I don't know why, since she wasn't my real sister, but I felt an unbearable urge to protect her, and seeing Edward treat her like garbage made my blood boil, and I almost snapped. I found myself glaring at Edward more often than not, a fact that made Mike more than happy.

I remember from the book, that Mike was worried Edward's rescue might make me fall in love with the sparkling dude, but seeing his delight that it seemed to be the _opposite_ was kind of funny. Mike grew more confident every day, and chatted with me, flirting more often than not. And truth be told, I flirted back.

It was a Friday, the one day I decided to speak to Edward. I was sitting at the lunch table when I saw Bella looking sad. She sent a glance over at the Cullens, and then I knew why she felt down. And then I snapped.

"Did Cullen ignore you again?" I asked Bella. I spoke loudly, so everyone at the table (and the Cullen's) could hear me. Bella's eyes widened at my words, and she looked horrified. I took that as a yes. I stood up, and turned towards Edward's table. Bella shot up when she realized what I was doing, and then covered her face in horror.

Call me dumb, but I marched right over to that table of vampires, and stood behind Edwards back with my hands on my hips. Emmett broke his façade, and looked up at me, smirking. I raised my eyebrows at him, and he quickly looked back down.

"Hey, Cullen!" I shouted loud enough for everyone in the cafeteria to hear me. Edward stiffened when he heard me, but didn't turn.

"It's rude to ignore a lady, did you know that?" I spoke to him, making sure he and everyone else could hear me well.

"Oh my god…" I heard Bella say from across the cafeteria, and I smiled.

Edward turned around to face me, making my smile grow even more. I knew I couldn't say all of this in front of everyone else, so I leaned over, hushing my voice.

"I know that you've been ignoring my sister, and I want it to stop. She's trying to get past whatever . . . _thing _you have going on right now, and it would be nice if you played along. You know, I'd hate to ruin my manicure by pulverizing your pretty little face, Cullen,"

His face was priceless, a mix between surprise and disbelief. I smiled.

I looked around the table, only to see Emmett staring down my shirt. I realized that I was bent over, giving him full access to my cleavage. I quickly straitened, and flipped him off. His smile only grew.

I rolled my eyes, and walked back over to our table. Bella was muttering to herself, and I felt slightly guilty for putting her through that, but it would all be worth it in the end.

The first Tuesday of March rolled around, and I got a strange call from Jessica. Five seconds into the conversation, I realized what it was about. She asked me if it was alright to ask Mike to the dance coming up soon. Girl's choice.

I sighed. What was I supposed to do? I kind of wanted to go, but there was no way in hell I was leaving Bella alone. Maybe I could somehow convince her to come with me, but then that would interfere with the plot, and I couldn't do that. It was sad, however, because I _really_ wanted to go with Mike. Well, maybe I could just go, since I knew that Bella would be perfectly fine without me.

_NO!_

It was a strange feeling, and I knew instantly that I wasn't going to leave Bella alone. So I sighed.

"No, Jessica, I don't mind in the least…" I spoke. I heard her relieved laugh on the other line as she spoke back to me.

"Are you sure you don't mind . . . you weren't planning on asking him?" She persisted.

"No, Jess," I took a deep breath. "I'm not going."

The next day, she wasn't her usual gushing self, and I knew why. Mike had rejected her, but I couldn't ask her about it, because I knew that I would be the last person she would want to talk to. Mike walked me to my class, as usual, but he was quiet as well.

When we got to our table near the back, he turned to me. I quickly sat down, knowing what to expect from him.

"So," He paused and looked at the floor. "Jessica asked me to the spring dance. . ."

I sighed, sad that it wasn't going to be me dancing with him on that Saturday.

"That's great!" I sighed again, trying to be cheery about it. "You'll have a lot of fun with Jessica!"

He backpedaled, obviously not very happy with my overly happy response. His face fell.

"Well . . ." He started. "I told her I had to think about it."

I gulped, getting ready to steal another one of Bella's lines.

"Why would you do that?"

Mike grew red in the face, and I could tell that he was embarrassed at the thought of him wanting me to ask him out.

"I was wondering if . . . well, if you might be planning to ask me."

Guilt swept over me. Unbearable _guilt_. But I saw from the corner of my eye, Edward tilt his head towards us, obviously listening in. Bella was outright staring at us, trying to figure out what I was going to say next.

"Mike, I think you should tell her yes . . ."

"Did you already ask someone?" His face made me feel so guilty so I quickly shook my head at him.

"No," I paused, and looked over at Bella. "I'm not going to the dance at all."

"Why not?" He demanded. I used Bella's excuse, knowing that she'd be grateful for plans to make an excuse of. That way when Eric asks her, she can say that she's going with me.

"I'm going to Seattle that Saturday,"

He looked crushed.

"Can't you go some other time?"

"Sorry, no."

Mike sat down beside me, looking glum. I needed to cheer him up somehow. So I leaned over, and gave him a peck on his cheek. He blushed furiously, and coughed nervously.

"What was that for?"

I smiled.

"You know, if I was going to the dance, I'd go with you. Just wanted you to know that . . ." I smiled at him, and he grinned triumphantly at me.

I looked back over to see both Edward and Bella gawking at me. Edward had a curious gaze, while Bella was outright confused.

This would be interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

I looked up to see Edward staring at me with a curious gaze. He didn't look like he was going to look away anytime soon, so I stared right back at him. After a while, I smiled crookedly, and nodded at Bella, who was staring obliviously at the teacher. Edward looked over at her with a raised eyebrow, and then looked back to me. I nodded eagerly again, and smiled.

"_Talk to her_," I whispered softly, knowing that he could hear me. Edward seemed to sigh, and then he nodded slightly back at me. I grinned triumphantly, happy that I could help their relationship along, even if by a little bit.

"Mr. Cullen?" He smiled at me once again, and then turned to face Mr. Banner, who was asking for the answer to a question I didn't even hear.

"The Krebs Cycle," He responded, with a smile clear in his voice. When the bell rang, I knew what was coming, so I left the room, but stayed by the door so I could eavesdrop on their conversation. Rude, I know, but I wasn't about to miss out on such an important part of the plot. I leaned against the wall, waiting for the talking to start.

"Bella?" I could hear him start, hesitantly.

"What? Are you speaking to me again?" Bella was wary, that much was obvious by her tone of voice.

"No, not really,"

"Then what do you want, Edward?" She sighed.

"I'm sorry. I'm being very rude, I know. But it's better this way, really."

"I don't know what you mean. . ."

"It's better if we're not friends. Trust me."

Bella was fuming. Don't ask how I knew, but something inside of me told ,e that she was beyond upset at the sparkling vampire standing in front of her.

"It's too bad you didn't figure that out earlier! You could have saved yourself all this . . . _regret_,"

Edward was confused, and he paused for a second.

"_Regret_? Regret for _what_?"

"For not letting that stupid van squish me!"

"You think I regret saving your life?" Edward was astonished at the fact she thought he regretted saving her life. _Haha_, I thought. It was almost the opposite! If only those two realized where they would be in just a few short months, I'm sure they would both freak out at the thought.

"I _know _you do!"

"You don't know anything . . ." He was definitely mad now. There was a rustling sound, and I knew that Bella was gathering her books together, ready to sweep out of the room. I knew that she wouldn't get that far. There was an, "Oof!" and the sound of books tumbling to the floor.

Bella sighed, and bent to pick them up. Of course, Edward was already there, and had stacked them into a neat little pile. Bella said thank you, and stormed out of the room. She didn't even notice me as she walked by, but Edward did. He sent a small glare in my direction.

"What? _Me_?" I pointed at myself. He just continued glaring at me. I laughed slightly underneath my breath.

"If you two only knew where you'd be in a few short months . . ." I trailed off, forgetting that Edward could hear me. Oops.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Um, nothing?" I laughed lamely, and sped off towards Gym, which was starting in a few minutes. I swiped sweat off of my brow, and sighed. That was beyond close! If I had said the wrong thing, I could have let Edward know that I knew what he was! And that would have seriously messed things up, especially the plot of the book, and I couldn't let that happen.

I quickly made my way to Gym, not wanting to be late. I didn't want detention at all, so I made sure to pick up the pace. We had moved on to basketball, which I was pretty good at, unlike my twin.

My twin. The words came out naturally, which was strange for me, since back home I was an only child. So why did I feel this connection with Bella? What made me stand up for Bella a few days ago? Why did I feel like this about her? I wasn't really her sister, so why act like it?

I didn't have an answer, so I went through Gym trying my hardest to get her and Edward off of my mind.

We left the school a quickly as we could, but got stopped by Eric. I laughed, knowing what was going to happen next.

"Hey Eric!" I smiled joyously. I knew that he was going to ask Bella to the dance, and I was laughing because of it.

"Hey Lily, Bella," He nodded at us.

"What's up?" Bella asked him. He looked down nervously, and I had to stifle my laugh.

"Uh, I was just wondering . . ." He was looking at _me_. Oh, LORD, he was looking at _me_. My smile instantly fell.

"If you would go to the spring dance with me?" His voice broke on the last word, but I was too shocked to feel sorry for him. I stood there, completely out of my mind with astonishment. Seeing my inability to speak at the moment, Bella stepped in, saving me from any more embarrassment.

"Um, we're going to be in Seattle that week. Sorry. Maybe next time?" She looked over at me, asking me to help her out a little bit. I widened my eyes, and nodded at Eric.

"Sure!" I shouted, a little too quickly. He smiled ruefully, and slouched away.

I sighed, and held my head in my hands.

"So, why the sudden plans to go to Seattle?" Bella asked, wondering why I had turned down both Mike and Eric. I smiled at her.

"Well, I know you won't go. Well, _can't_ go, is more like it. You know, with your clumsy-ness and all? So, I didn't want to go without you, so I made up plans. Hope you need to go to Seattle, Bells!" I grinned, and she let out a laugh.

We hopped into the truck, and I was about to pull out of the lot when Edward cut me off. I gasped at the nerve of this man, and laid on the horn.

"Lily! Stop!" Bella whispered to me, obviously embarrassed. I just gave her one of my sweetest smiles, and laughed once again. I could see Tyler opening his car door, and coming towards the truck. Luckily, he was heading for Bella's side, so I was free of yet another guy asking me to the dance.

"Better roll down your window, Bells," I nodded at Tyler, who was now tapping on the glass window of the truck. Bella looked confused, and rolled it down.

"I'm sorry Tyler, we're stuck behind Cullen," She apologized, and I smirked, knowing what was going to happen next.

"Oh, I know – I just wanted to ask you something while we're stopped here." Bella nearly fainted, and looked at me for help. I just shrugged. She was on her own on this one.

"Will you ask me to the spring dance?" He asked, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Bella gulped, not knowing what to do.

"_Seattle_," I mouthed to her, and she nodded gratefully at me.

"I'm not going to be in town, Tyler." Her tone was a little sharp as she spoke.

"Yeah, Mike said that." She looked annoyed.

"Then why—"

He shrugged. "I was hoping that you were just letting him down easy,"

She sighed.

"Sorry Tyler," She was beyond annoyed by now. "I really am going to be out of town," What Tyler said next had me shaking with uncontrollable laughter.

"That's cool. We still have prom." And with that, he walked away. Shock was written all over Bella's face, and she glared at the car in front of us. Edward was clearly laughing at what had happened, and it pissed Bella off.

"Can you please hit them? Just a little nudge?" I laughed even harder, and revved my engine. But they were already speeding away, and I was left to pull out of the school parking lot.

When we got home, she went immediately to the kitchen, and I already knew what she was going to make from the series.

"Chicken enchiladas?" I asked, and she looked surprised. She nodded, and was going to ask how I knew. But before she could ask, I was already up in my room, playing my IPod. I couldn't cook to save my life, so I left that to Bella. When I came back down to see how Bella was doing, I found her chopping onions, with tears running down her cheeks.

She caught me staring at her with raised eyebrows, and shook her head.

"It's because of the onions!" She tried to explain. I wasn't having any of it, and took her hand, leading her to the dining room table.

"Spill," I spoke to her, wanting to hear why she was upset, even though I already knew. I wanted to make her feel better, if I could. She sniffled, and tried to hold back more tears.

"It-it's . . . _him_!" She sobbed. I scooted my chair closer to hers, and let her cry into my shoulder.

"He's not interested in me, because I'm not interesting enough! And _he_ is! He's interesting an-and brilliant, and mysterious, and _perfect_!" She cried. I sighed, wanting to laugh at how girly she sounded right then. But I knew that I couldn't. I had acted this way more than once with several different guys, so I knew how she felt.

"Bells, please. Listen to me," I took a hold of her chin, and lifted it so she was looking at me. "I think he's more interested in you than you think . . ."

She sighed, looking like she felt better.

"You think so?"

"I _know_ so."


	6. Author's Note

**A/N: Hey guys! So I just wanted to clear some things up before I gave you the next chapter. I just now got an anonymous review that was asking why Jacob hasn't been in the story yet, and I have an answer. Jacob isn't in the story yet, because he isn't in the book yet. I'm following the book's storyline EXACTLY, so everything that happens in the actual book, happens in my story. So, when the book introduces Jacob, that's when I'LL introduce Jacob. Sorry if that caused any confusion. So, to the person who reviewed, does that mean you want to see Jacob sooner? Because I'm like only one chapter away from introducing him to you, and once I show Jacob, there's going to be a heck of a lot of him. So, no, I'm not going to wait until New Moon to show him to you, that would be beyond stupid of me. But I WAS going along with the plot of the original book. If you don't like that, could you please tell me? If you have any more questions, feel free to leave it in a review, or even PM me if you'd like! Thank you guys.**

**xoxo**

**Sara**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So, people demanded more, and they got more. I literally worked on this ALL day today, and it was worth it! I wrote 10,833 words in one day, but had to split them up so they could be posted. People also wanted Jacob, so introduce him to you in this chapter. You'll be seeing a LOT more of him after this. OH, and something bad happens to Lily/Sara in this chapter. Tell me what you think about it!**

After Bella got her head together again, she got back to working on the chicken enchiladas, which smelt _delicious! _When Charlie got home, he looked a little bit wary at the smell of Mexican food. I couldn't blame him. Here in Forks, the closest edible Mexican food was probably down in Southern California. But he was a cop, and was brave in sitting down and trying it, despite what his instincts told him. He seemed to enjoy it, thankfully.

Dinner was almost completely silent, with only a few comments spoken by me, saying how good the food was tonight. I may not be a very good cook, or even a _decent_ cook, but I could sure enjoy the _results_ of a good cook. Towards the end of dinner, either Bella was going to tell Charlie, or I was. Right when I thought she wasn't going to speak, she opened her mouth, so I shut mine.

"Dad?" She asked cautiously. Charlie looked up from his food, and grunted a response.

"Yeah, Bella?"

Bella paused for a moment, trying to think of something to say. I stepped in.

"We just wanted to let you know that we're going to Seattle for a day, a week from Saturday."

Bella jumped in quickly, sending a glare towards me for being so rude.

"If that's okay with you, we mean . . ."

"Why?" Charlie looked surprised, as if he couldn't imagine there was something Forks couldn't offer us.

"Um, I just wanted to get a few books – the library here is pretty limited,"

"And maybe look at some clothes!" I jumped in enthusiastically. Bella shot me a look, but didn't say anything. I knew that she hated going clothes shopping, and that's exactly why I said it.

"That truck probably doesn't get very good gas mileage," he said, almost as if he was trying to get us not to go to Seattle.

"I know, and we'll stop in Montesano and Olympia – and Tacoma if we have to."

"Are you two going all by yourselves?" he asked, and I knew he was suspicious that we had secret boyfriends or something like that, that we would take along with us. Or maybe he was worried about car trouble, I didn't know for sure.

"Yes," I answered for Bella.

"Seattle is a big city – you could get lost," he fretted. Bella sighed before responding to him.

"Dad, Phoenix is five times the size of Seattle – and we can both read a map, don't worry about us!"

"Do you want me to come with you?" I was horrified, and nearly jumped out of my seat.

"_No_!" I almost shouted, but Bella clasped her hand over my mouth to keep me from speaking.

"That's alright, Dad, we'll probably just be in dressing rooms all day – very boring." She shot a glare in my direction, and slowly took her hand away from my mouth, trusting me not to shout out something again.

"Oh, okay." He spoke, and I could tell that the thought of being in a woman's clothing store for any amount of time immediately put him off.

"Thanks," I muttered, trying to show to Bella that I could play nice. She smiled slightly at me.

"Will you be back in time for the dance?" We both let out a sigh at exactly the same time. I tried to hold back a giggle.

"No – I don't dance, Dad . . ."

He nodded, understanding Bella's problem with being clumsy. But then he turned to me, confused with why _I _wouldn't go.

"What about you, Lily? The last I heard, you _loved_ to dance. Why don't you take that Mike kid? His mother tells me that you two are pretty close."

I groaned out loud and smacked my hand to my forehead.

"Will people please _stop_ talking about me and Mike?" I sighed, and clenched my eyes shut. "I don't want to let Bella go by herself, and I really do need some more clothes. It is bad timing, but my sister is exceptionally good at that."

"Oh . . ." he muttered. He looked down at his plate, and then looked back up at me. "I'm okay with you dating him, you know that, right?" This time, I literally jumped up from the table, and ran for the stairs.

"_Okay_! I'm going to my room now!"

I left them both wondering what the hell had happened with me. I sighed once I reached my room, and jumped onto my bed, groaning into my pillow. People need to stop thinking about Mike and I, it was starting to get annoying. Sure, I liked him, maybe a little more than a friend, but people really needed to stay out of my personal life! Seriously! It was none of their business!

There was a knock at the door, someone asking for permission to enter my room. I ignored it. I heard a sigh, and the door opened to reveal Bella. She sat down at the edge of my bed, and I scooted up next to her.

"Do you want to talk?" she asked. I was about to open my mouth to say no, but then I realized that I did. I needed to talk, and I needed to talk _bad_.

"Oh, Bella . . ." I practically threw myself into her arms, ready to burst into tears at any moment.

"I can't do this anymore!" I started to bawl into her soft shoulder. I couldn't stay here anymore! Sure, it was nice and all, but I missed my mother, and oh _God_ I missed Nicole! And here was Bella, ready to take anything I threw at her. And then there was Charlie, who I still didn't trust. What if he left like my real father did? And then there was Mike, who was always there for me. And there was Angela, and Jessica, and even _Lauren_ for God's sake! And Lauren was a bitch!

I had all these people here, all these people who _cared_ about me, heck, even Edward probably cared about me! And what did I have back home? I had my mother and my best friend! This was too much to handle! I didn't know if I wanted to _stay_ or if I wanted to _go_. And then, my head started swimming.

Suddenly, I felt short of breath, and I panted, trying to catch my breath. I knew immediately what this was. My heart condition was coming back to get me, as this was not the first time this had happened. My heart condition did this whenever I freaked out, or panicked, which I was doing just minutes ago. My chest was being squeezed by some invisible force, and it hurt. Oh Lord, it _hurt! _I tried to get some air in my lungs, at least enough to warn Bella. I needed to get to the Hospital, and I needed to get there _now_!

"Lily!" I could barely hear Bella scream as I fell to the floor, not able to move. I felt so dizzy, and the room spun around me like a whirlwind, sucking me into it. I tried to speak to her, only _just_ succeeding.

"Bella . . . get . . . Charlie!" I managed to spit out. I was now lying on my back on the floor, trying my best to stay conscious. I didn't see Bella leave the room, but she must have, because soon there was Charlie, by my side. Bella was cradling my head in her lap, as Charlie told her to do.

I looked up into Bella's tearful face as she was sobbing uncontrollably. I just managed to raise my finger to my lips, and made a "_Shh_" sound to her. She nodded, and tried to fight the tears, for me. My eyes started to roll back into my head, and I knew that I couldn't lose consciousness, or else I might never wake up. Which would be very unfortunate for me, I might add.

"Stay with me, Lily!"

She gently wiped the sweat off of my face, and pushed my hair behind my ears. I tried to hold onto my life, for _her_, but my vision was slipping away from me, and the blackness was closing in on me. I fought; I fought as hard as I could, and tried to focus on Bella's terrified face, trying to stay, for _her_. But soon, I couldn't fight it anymore. I was tired, so very _tired_, and I needed to rest. Just a little rest couldn't hurt? Right?

I could hear Bella's screams as the darkness took me.

**!#$%^**

**Bella's POV**

**!#$%^**

I watched as Lily held a finger to her lips, and shh'd me. I nodded back at her, trying to fight the tears, for _her_. I saw her eyes flutter back into her skull, and I knew that that meant she would be losing consciousness soon. I couldn't let that happen! What if she never woke up?

"Stay with me, Lily!" I wiped sweat off of her brow, as she was sweating profusely, and tucked her hair gently behind her ear. She looked up at me with eyes that were trying hard to concentrate, and squinted at me. Suddenly, her body relaxed, and her eyes closed.

"_Lily!_" I screamed at her, shaking her, trying to get her to come back to me. I didn't even know why this was happening to her! We were talking, and then she was crying, and then all of a sudden she slipped off of the bed, and onto the floor. And now she was unconscious lying lifelessly on the ground. I sobbed, not knowing what to do to save her.

"Ch-Charlie! Wh-what's go-going o-on?"I managed to get the words out of my mouth, terrified out of my mind at the sight of my twin so motionless. I didn't even notice that I called Charlie by his first name; I was so caught up in staring at Lily.

"Heart attack." He replied gruffly, and lowered his ear to Lily's mouth. _Heart attack_? But, why would she have a heart attack? She was a perfectly healthy teenage girl! Charlie seemed calm, probably because of his training as a cop, but I could see the terror in his eyes as he listened to her breathing, or lack thereof.

"She's not _breathing_!"

With those three words, my world came crashing down around my ears. _She couldn't leave me! I wouldn't let her!_ Charlie interlaced his hands together and put them over her chest. He had already had me call 911, and now we could only wait for their arrival. He pumped down, performing CPR on her limp body.

One pump, and then two, and then three. Another one, and then two, and then three. Pretty soon, the paramedics were there, and had her locked up in a stretcher. They tried to make me stay put, but I screamed at them.

"She's my _twin_! She's my _sister_!" Over and over again, I screamed at them. Finally, Charlie talked some sense into them, changing their minds.

"That's Bella's twin. Please, just let her ride with you . . ." They nodded, and I ran to the ambulance, jumping into the vehicle and taking her cold hand in my own. The paramedics were shouting at each other, saying that she didn't have a pulse. I knew enough about medical terms to know that that wasn't good.

It wasn't good at all.

They kept performing CPR on her, with no response. Once we got to the small hospital, they grabbed Lily and rushed into the building, making me stay behind. They went through two huge doors, probably to some operating room, the door shutting behind them. I slammed myself at the doors, trying to open them, but they wouldn't budge. I was sobbing and screaming all at the same time, throwing myself at the doors over and over and over again.

Suddenly, I felt two very cold hands on me, picking me up bridal style and leading me away. The hands were colder than Lily's had been, almost like a block of ice. I looked up to see Edward there, holding me, carrying me away from the person I loved the most.

"Shh . . ." he whispered into my ear, and his velvet voice calmed me down some. I stopped screaming, and soon after stopped sobbing. I leaned into his hard marble arms, and breathed in his fresh scent. When we got to the waiting room, they lead us into another, smaller room. They tried stopping Edward from coming in, saying that he wasn't family, but he spoke a few words to them, causing them to let him pass. Edward put me down once we got to the room, and I collapsed into a chair.

Charlie was pacing the room with tears in his eyes, something I had never seen before. It made me cry just knowing that _he_ was going to cry. I was sitting in one of those hospital chairs, curled up into a ball. Edward sat down next to me, trying to comfort me. I looked up at him, and was shocked at seeing his pained face. He was sad? Did that mean that he cared about Lily?

"Ho-how did you kn-know?" I hiccupped slightly. "How did you know Lily was here?" My voice broke on the last word, showing how pathetic I was. It was strange, however, seeing as _he_ was at the hospital at the same time _we_ got there. How could he have known that Lily was here, and where _I_ was? How did he know where to find me?

"I was at the hospital visiting my father when they got the call that Lilianna Swan was on her way," He lied smoothly. I knew in my heart that it wasn't the truth, but I was too upset to care much about it anymore. I didn't care what he was, or what he was able to do at this moment in time. I didn't care if he was the Incredible Hulk for God's sake! I only cared about _Lily_!

"Oh . . ." I turned back to the wall, not wanting to speak to him anymore. How could he play with my feelings like this? One second he was ignoring me, and then he was talking to me, only to repeat the whole cycle once again! How could he cause so many emotions within me? I shouldn't let a simple boy have this much leverage over me!

I sighed, my breath shaking, and did something I have never done before in my life.

I bowed my head, and began to pray.

**!#$%^**

**Lily's POV**

**!#$%^**

I woke up to something shocking me. I gasped at the sudden pain that spread throughout my body. I opened my eyes to see doctors standing over me with a two paddles on my chest. I was in only my bra, which I was glad they left on, if only for my privacy. I began crying at the memory of what happened to me. I had a heart attack. I had had one once before this, a few years ago when I was thirteen, but it was minor, and I was conscious the entire time.

This had to be much more serious, if they had to use the electric paddles to revive me. Which the paddles usually meant that that person's heart stopped: _my heart stopped_? That meant that I had _died_! I had _died!_ But I had to be okay now, right? I mean, I was awake! Right?

"She's still not responding!"

Wait, what? I looked around to see that I was hooked up to several I.V's, and I looked to the thing that showed my heart's pace, only to see that it was a straight line. Wait, I was _dead_? I sat up, feeling no pain anymore, and looked behind me.

My body was still there.

Holy shit! I was actually _out_ of my body! I started to panic, but stopped when a voice called out to me.

"Sara . . ." I looked frantically around, but I couldn't see any source of the voice, or who it belonged to.

"Still no pulse!" They shouted, but I was less interested in the fact that I was dead, and more interested in the fact that I was hearing voices.

"Sara Manston, do not fear me." The voice belonged to a woman, and was soft and gentle, and made me calm instantly.

"Oh, sure. Why would I fear the amazing floating voice?" Sarcasm laced my tone, and I heard the voice let out a laugh.

"Oh, yes. I am the amazing floating voice, now, am I?" It chuckled. Realization clouded my features.

"Are you _God_?" I gasped out the question. Now the voice laughed, like really _laughed_, a deep belly laugh.

"Call me what you wish, though questions like that are quite pointless. I am sure you are wondering why you are here. I have the answer to that."

I gaped at the thin air. I still couldn't see anyone, but that wasn't my biggest concern right at the moment.

"Why am I dead?" I asked, wanting answers.

"Because you had a heart attack." She answered simply. I rolled my eyes.

"No _duh!_"

She laughed.

"You are dead because you had a heart attack, that much is true, but what you really should be asking me, is why are you _not_ dead?"

Now I was confused. Not dead? But surely I _had_ to be dead! I was floating out of my body for God's sake, and the heart monitor clearly said that I was dead. _D-E-A-D. _

Dead.

"Ah, it is true that you are floating out of your body, but why you are not in heaven or in hell, should be the real question. Or why is everything not black, if you don't believe in such things as a God."

She seemed to know exactly what I wanted to know, without me telling her anything about it. I smiled, and was about to ask something else, when she cut in.

"And can you go back? Another excellent question, my dear." By this point, I was sitting on the edge of the bed. I looked back, and saw my lifeless body. I had to quickly look away, not used to seeing my dead body quite yet.

"To answer all of your questions, firstly: you are floating out of your body, and not in heaven or hell, or even just in blackness, because I _stopped_ it all from happening."

I was confused.

"_Why_?"

"Because, my dear, you have still much to learn."

I nodded. Okay, that answered one question, but what about the others?

"And for the _other_, not _others_," she corrected me. I grimaced, not really caring at the moment.

"Can you go back?" She paused for a dramatic effect. Pretty soon though, it was an awkward silence. I glanced around, trying to find the source of the noise and make it speak again. But it was gone, either that or it was teasing me.

"Hello?"

Suddenly, there was a laugh.

"Just teasing you!"

I groaned, and was extremely irritated.

"Can I go back or not?" I practically shouted at the strange voice. I could feel it roll their eyes at me, or at least that's what I imagine it would do.

"Of course! Why would I stop you from dying, and then _not _let you go back? And here I was, thinking that you were smart!"

I laughed with pleasant joy, and was about to speak when a wave of pain went through my body. I cried out in pain, and held my hands to my chest, where the pain was coming from. It stopped for a moment, and then started again. I cried out, and was thrown backwards, back into my body. After another couple of electric jerks, I felt the blackness close in on me once again. Except this time, I willingly let go, and everything faded away.

**!#$%^**


	8. Chapter 8

I opened my eyes to see the doctors standing above me, smiling, and wiping at their sweaty brows.

"She's back!"

"Thank God!"

"What a relief!"

I heard the doctors all say at once. I groaned in pain, and tried to put my hands to my chest, but my limbs didn't respond. My chest was still only covered by my bra, but I was glad that they didn't take it off. That would have been _mortifying_! My upper body hurt like crazy, and my _whole_ body was extremely sore. But other than that, I was alive! I tried to laugh, but I couldn't. I must still be too tired to say anything, then.

"How are you, Lily?" I looked up at the doctor who spoke, and saw that it was Carlisle Cullen. I tried to put on a smile, and attempted to say that I was fine, I was _alive_! But my mouth wouldn't move, and I couldn't seem to form the words. He patted my shoulder, and nodded in understanding.

"It's fine Lily. The stress put on your heart affected all of your other major organs. I wouldn't be surprised if you couldn't talk or move for a few days. But you _will_ recover, I promise you. You are a very lucky girl, to still be alive. You were gone for a whole five minutes. Since your heart was dead for that long, I'm surprised you can even open your eyes."

With that, he left, leaving me alone to my thoughts.

So, what was up with that strange woman's voice? And she knew my _real_ name, not my fake one. She must know that I fell into a book, then. So why didn't she explain anything to me? Why didn't she tell me _why_ in the world I fell into a _book_? And not the _movie_, either, the actual _book_. And why was it _Twilight_? Why not Harry Potter, or, _or_, Lord of the Rings, or something _else_ like that?

I sighed, wincing at the pain that radiated throughout my body as I did so.

_I almost left Bella._

The thought of leaving behind my _sister_, my _twin_, punched a hole through my gut. But she wasn't my real sister! Why did I feel guilty about almost leaving her?

_But she _is _your sister_, a voice in my head whispered, and I knew instantly that it was true. I may have only known her for a couple of months, but already, I could feel what she felt, hear what she heard, a connection I've only ever _heard_ about in stories and documentaries on twins.

"Lily!" A voice cried out. I looked to my right to see Bella, Charlie, and Edward walk into the room. Wait a minute: _Edward_? What was _he_ doing here? Obviously he heard someone's thoughts and rushed over here, but why did he _care_? But then again, why did he stop the van from crushing both Bella and me?

I guess I would never know . . .

I blushed furiously when Edward walked up to me, and _not_ because I liked him, or anything like that, but because my shirt was still off, and I was in just my bra. At least Edward was a gentleman about it, as he looked down at the floor, careful not to look up. Bella must have sensed my discomfort, for she pulled the white sheet over me, and to which I sent her a grateful look. She nodded at me with a small smile, tears still covering her cheeks.

I looked up at Edward, who was now staring at me with a sad little gaze. I stared at him, trying to convey my thanks about comforting Bella.

_Thank you for taking care of her_; I thought my hardest towards Edward, trying to see if I could break through that barrier that stopped him from hearing my thoughts. At least, I thought there was a barrier. Well, there _had_ to be, otherwise he would know that _I_ knew about him, and he would have surely said something about it by now.

I thought as hard as I could, until I couldn't concentrate anymore. But then, suddenly, Edward's face screwed up in shock. I tried to smile triumphantly, but my lips still wouldn't move. He tried to compose himself, and nodded back in understanding.

_Yes! I let him hear my thoughts!_ I shouted in my head, glad that I discovered something. Too bad Bella didn't figure that out in the books.

"Lily?" Bella asked. When I didn't answer right away, Dr. Cullen stepped in. I startled a bit; I hadn't even noticed him come in. From the look Bella had, she hadn't noticed him either. Must be a side effect of the whole vampire thing, you move so silently that no one can hear you. Hmm.

"Lilianna has suffered from a major heart attack, due to a previous heart condition, and all of her other major organs suffered from the attack as well. She cannot move any muscles, other than the ones that keep her alive." He spoke softly in his velvety voice. Charlie nodded, taking in the information, but Bella was shocked.

"_Previous heart condition_? What do you mean? Lily doesn't have a heart condition!" Bella cried out. Wow, if this so called Lilianna Swan doesn't have a heart condition, then that mean's I was right! I really did fall into a book, and took my heart condition with me. Lilianna Swan may not have a heart condition, but Sara Manston does. That was just more proof that I was _not _Lilianna, I was _Sara_!

Carlisle was shocked at Bella's outburst.

"What do you mean?" he asked her. Bella looked even more confused than Carlisle.

"I mean, Lily is a perfectly healthy teenage girl! If there had been a problem with her heart, the doctors should have known by now, right?"

Carlisle ran a hand through his hair, and started to speak again.

"I'm sorry, Isabella, but Lilianna suffers from a heart condition known as Cardiomyopathy a condition that damages the heart muscle, and weakens its ability to pump properly. She has a specific type of Cardiomyopathy, called Hypertrophic Cardiomyopathy, something that is genetic, and she has probably had since birth. Hypertrophic Cardiomyopathy causes the heart muscle to thicken, which in turn blocks blood flow to the heart. It is not a common disease, but somehow she has it. If she reacts to a situation with too much excitement, or fear, or any other straining emotion, the heart thickens even more, blocking the blood flow to the heart, which in this case, caused her heart attack. In order to treat this condition, she would need constant exercise, a new diet, and weight loss. But the most important thing she would need is her medication."

He paused, waiting for this new information to fully sink in.

"Has she been _taking_ her medication?"

Nobody knew how to answer him, but after a while, Charlie spoke up.

"She doesn't have any medication . . ."

Carlisle immediately frowned, and looked down at the clipboard in his hands. He kept frowning, and I couldn't say anything. But what would I say if I _could_ speak? That I _have_ medication, but it's in another world? That I haven't been able to take my medication for the past couple of months because I fell through a book? No, I couldn't tell them. I'd just let this work out by itself.

But not taking my medication had taken its toll on me. For the past couple of months, I had constantly felt short of breath, I had been dizzy all of the time, my chest hurt, and my hands, ankles, and my feet were swollen. I knew that I needed medication, but what would happen once Charlie found out? I _couldn't _let him find out, or he might leave!

Now that he knew, I was practically paralyzed with fear. It was my fault that I had a heart attack; I shouldn't have gotten all worked up about nothing! And now, my secret was revealed to the one I had wanted to keep it from. My breath caught in throat, and I waited silently for Charlie to say that he was leaving me.

But he never did.

Carlisle spoke Charlie, asking his permission to start me on medication, to prevent this from happening again.

_He wasn't leaving me_! I was shocked. My real father left the same day he found out about my heart condition, packed up his stuff and left my mother and myself. I was ten years old at the time, and it had scarred me. I hadn't trusted Charlie for the longest time, because I was afraid that if he found out about my condition, he would leave just like my real father did.

_I guess not all men were like my father._

The rest of the day was boring, and _obviously _I couldn't go back to school right away, like I had wanted to. Tomorrow was the day Edward was going to invite Bella over to his table, and also the day she would faint in class! I couldn't let that happen without me! But my choices were to stay put, or to somehow sneak past all the staff in the hospital, including Carlisle, and then go to school, where everyone knew about my condition.

I suppose I would have to stay put, then. I woke up the next morning to find Bella sleeping in a chair beside me. I tried my hardest to speak, and this time succeeded.

"Bella!" My voice was extremely weak, but almost as if she knew I was awake, she perked up, and yawned.

"Lily?" she asked, still half asleep. Then, all of a sudden, she brightened up, and launched herself at me.

"Lily!"

"Ow . . ." I whispered, though the pain of her throwing herself at me was worth seeing the smile on her face. Bella heard me cry out, and immediately pulled away.

"Lily, are you alright?" she asked, worried about me.

"Well, I had a heart attack and was dead for five minutes, so, I suppose I'm as good as I'm ever going to be!" I tried to sound chipper. Bella smirked, and smacked my arm.

"Yeah, yeah. Well, don't _ever_ do that again, you hear?" She looked me up and down, looking for something wrong with me.

"Sure, sure." I suddenly smiled when I realized that I quoted Jacob. He was always saying things like that. Speaking of Jacob, when was I going to see him? I strained my brain, thinking of when it was.

Well, today was the day that Edward picks up the keys that Bella drops in the morning before school starts, and then they talk. Then comes lunch, where Edward motions to Bella to join him at a separate table, and then they talk some more. Edward ditches class because of the blood typing, and Bella faints. Mike tries to take her to the nurse, but Edward jumps in and carries her there. Then he drives her home after they talk in the car. Oh, and Bella invites Edward to the La Push beach, where we'll meet Jacob. And then, on Friday, the day after that is the day the Cullens aren't there because it's sunny. And then it's one more day till Saturday, when we go to the beach.

So, let's see, that's one, two, _three_ days until I get to see Jacob.

I had to at _least_ be out by then, I couldn't miss seeing Jacob! He was far too interesting to miss out on.

"Bella, you'd better get going to school." I urged her to leave, not wanting her to miss talking to Edward.

"Lily, Charlie said I could stay out of school today, to be with you, if you want," She spoke. No! I couldn't let the plot be ruined! I quickly shook my head.

"Believe me, Bella; you are _not_ going to want to skip today. Trust me. And besides, there's nothing to do here. You have to go out and live for me! If I'm stuck here, then the other half of me has to be doing something."

"The other half of you?"

I gulped. What if Bella didn't feel the same way as I did? What then?

"Well, I don't know if it's just me, or if it's you too, but I can feel your emotions sometimes, and feel what you are going through."

Bella paused for a second before responding.

"I felt that too. Especially last night, when you were having the heart attack. I could feel you panic, and I could feel your pain, as if I was having the heart attack too. And sometimes, I just _know_ where you are, and what you are doing. It must be some crazy twin thing, right?" she asked.

I nodded at her.

"It's called ESP." I told her, knowing this from a lesson in school back home. But was it home? Or was _this_ home?

"ESP, huh? That means that you can sense certain things in your head, right? So, like we both have ESP?"

"I don't know, Bella. But it works in other ways too. Heed my warning, Isabella Swan! If you miss today, you _will_ be sorry!"

She laughed, but nodded back at me. But not before asking me another question.

"How do you know this stuff? It's like, the little things you do and say, it's like you can tell what is coming before it even happens. Why is that?"

I couldn't very well tell her that I know what's going to happen because it was in a book, now could I? So I just stretched the truth a little bit.

"Well, sometimes, I can just _see_ things, you know? Like before they happen? So, it's not quite ESP, but something like that. Maybe I'm clairvoyant?" Liar! But not really, since I really _do_ see things before they happen, so I wasn't exactly lying about anything.

"Clairvoyant? Like a psychic?" She asked. I shrugged my shoulder at her, knowing the truth, but not wanting to tell her.

"That would make sense, I guess. Can you tell me what's going to happen today, what's so important that I can't miss?" she asked. I nodded at her.

"Well, I can't tell you _everything_, cause that'll mess up what's supposed to happen. But I _can_ tell you who it involves. And when I tell you this, there's no way you'll miss."

"Yes? Who is it?" she pestered me, wanting to know so bad that she was tugging on her hair, a habit we both shared.

"Edward Cullen." I smiled up at her shocked face.

"So shoo! Shoo shoo shoo! Go run off with Mr. Sparkle-Ward!" I spoke. She looked confused, but nodded anyways and grabbed her car keys, and backpack, running out of the room.

I sighed. Now she was going to have all of the fun, while I was going to be stuck in here for the entire day. The doctors came in at about noon, and said that I could be released early Saturday morning, so I'd have enough time to go home, change, and then go to the beach with my friends.

Yes!

Dr. Cullen took great care of me, and selected the perfect medication for me. The side effects went away instantly after I took my new medication, a fact that I knew came from his vampire expertise. Charlie took the day off of work to come in and sit with me, a fact that I was grateful for.

At about one o'clock, he spoke up, saying something that curdled my blood.

"You're going to have to call Renee . . ."

I just about screamed. He told Renee?

"You told Re-_Mom_?" I begged it not to be true, but his guilty features told me that it was very much true.

"Well, I can't exactly leave out the fact that our daughter had a heart attack, and that she has a heart condition called Hypercalif Cardiomyasopain, or something like that!"

I understood his reasoning, but it still made me want to cry. But then I giggled a bit at his pronunciation of Hypertrophic Cardiomyopathy. It made me laugh, I'll give him that. Charlie looked a little bit confused at my sudden change of behavior, but shook it off and handed me his phone.

"Call her." He ordered as he walked out of the room, leaving me alone to fight a demon. I sighed, and flipped open the phone, dialing Renee's number on the dial pad.

She was in hysterics once again, and it took me ages to calm her down. I told her all about my heart disease and what we could do about it. I told her that the only way she could help me right now was to keep calm and be supportive.

"Alright, Mom, I have to go now . . ." I spoke, trying to get away from speaking to her anymore.

"But, Honey!"

"Mom, like I said: remain calm and be supportive,"

"Okay, sweetie, I love you, you know that, right?"

"Yes, Mom. I love you too."

I hung up, thinking about our conversation. I had never had a mother who cared about me as much as Renee did. Of course, I loved my real mother to death, but she worked all of the time, and had more time for men than she did for me. To have a mother that was as loving as Renee, was something I was not yet used to.

I could feel Bella's emotions throughout the day, as she grew frustrated with Edward. He was now driving her back to the hospital, and she was anxious to see me. I could hear her footsteps as she stormed down the hallway, and slammed open the door to my room, startling the nurse who was taking my blood.

Seeing that she was overly upset, Bella visibly calmed down, and waited until the nurse was gone until she started venting to me.

"How in the hell did you know what was going to happen today? I mean, first he talks to me and is like, 'We shouldn't be friends, for your safety', and then he's like, 'Oh, please, sit down at my table, I want to be your best friend!'. Then he had to go and carry me after I fainted, and then refused my offer to go to La Push with me! Then he was all like, 'Try not to fall into the ocean, or get run over or anything!'."

I paused, laughter bubbling up in my throat. Bella was so cute when she was this angry.

"What are you laughing at, _cripple_?" she fumed, causing me to laugh even harder.

"_Cripple_, huh? Since when did you start making fun of the handicapped?" I chuckled. She looked like she was going to throw something at me. But she sighed, and calmed herself down.

"You don't even know what happened!" she accused me. I smirked, and proved her wrong.

"Well, in the morning before school, you dropped your keys, but before you could pick them up, _he_ was already there, keys in his hand. And then you guys had the whole, 'It's safer for you if we're not friends', talk, and then lunch happened, where you guys talked some more, saying things like, 'So if I'm not smart, then we can try to be friends?', and then Edwards skipped, and you didn't. So they were doing blood typing in Mr. Banner's room, and you got nauseous and Mike tried to help you to the nurse, but Edward found you and carried you there instead. You didn't want to go to Gym, so Edward got you out, and drove you here."

"Am I right, or am I _right_?" I grinned at seeing Bella's shocked expression.

Bella shook her head in disbelief.

"Wow . . ." She muttered.

"I know, right? Pretty cool trick!" I smiled, causing her to laugh along with me. It was good to get _some_ of the truth out, even if it wasn't the _whole_ truth. I was glad that Bella didn't seem freaked out at all over my "gift". She barely batted an eyelash when I told her.

The rest of the day passed with doing homework that Bella brought me from school, much to my dismay. In the hospital, and I _still_ had to do homework! The night passed quickly, with visits from all of my friends from school. Mike came, and practically smothered me with questions, asking if I was alright, and if I felt okay.

He _did_ bring me flowers, however, so I gave him points for that. And they were beautiful flowers as well, lilies, my favorite.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day came and went in the blink of an eye, and pretty soon, it was Saturday morning. Dr. Cullen came to say goodbye, and for Charlie to sign to release papers.

"You had a close call, Miss Swan. I wouldn't take life for granted anymore, if you know what I mean. Be careful, and be sure to take you medicine _every_ morning, or the consequences could be fatal. Goodbye, and good luck, Lilianna."

I practically jumped out of the hospital bed, wanting to get away from this place and to the beach. Bella drove me home, and I ran up to my room. I was still a little worse for wear, but I would be fine. There was sun today, so even if it was still cold, I dressed for warm weather. I _needed_ to work on this tan!

I carefully selected my clothes, knowing that today I would meet Jacob, and I wanted to make a good impression on him. Very vain of me, I know.

But I sorted through my closet until I found the shirt I was looking for, a short sleeved shirt that dipped sort of low in the front, showing off my chest area. Bella and I are identical twins, but there was one difference between us. I actually had boobs, while she did _not_. I took pride in my D cup breasts, and god damn it I was going to show them off!

The shirt paired with short shorts that accented by behind, made for one _cute _looking outfit. I grabbed my wallet and a pair of sunglasses, and I was ready to go. I met Bella by the door to her room, and almost gasped at what she was wearing. She had on a hideous long sleeved shirt that was a horrendous shade of green and a pair of jeans that did _not_ show off her curves. At all. And she _had_ them, it was just a matter of showing them off.

I clucked my tongue, and grabbed her wrists. I pulled her into my room and sat her down on the edge of my bed. I went through my closet until I found a shirt that was modest, but still cuter than that ugly _thing_ she was wearing right now. I also went through my drawers in my dresser until I found a pair of curve hugging jeans that would look good on a hippo.

I threw them at her, and ordered her to change. She was hesitant, but eventually changed into them. I dragged her over to the bathroom, and sat her down on the toilet. I told her to close her eyes, and put a _tiny_ smudge of eyeliner and eye shadow on her. She didn't need any makeup to make her look beautiful, but that fact that she never wore _any_ was depressing.

I told her to open her eyes, and stand in front of the mirror. She gasped upon seeing her reflection.

"I know, I know! You're going to have to be fighting off the boys at the beach today!" I smiled warmly at her, and she gave a slight smile back at me. I looked at the time on my phone.

"Oh, _crap!_ We're going to be late!" I shouted and grabbed Bella's wrists, pulling her outside to the truck. We got in, and started driving in silence to the Newtons' Olympic Outfitters store to meet the rest of the group.

We pulled up, and everyone's eyes were on us. We were a little late, so we were the last people to get there, but everyone seemed to be staring at us. Bella seemed a little uncomfortable, but she soon got used to it. All of the guys had their eyes on either Bella or me, and I gave them all a little smile. All of the girls except Angela were glaring at us in what I had to be jealousy. I just smirked at seeing Lauren's jaw drop, glad that I could cause her to be angry.

Mike rushed eagerly over to us, and I smiled at him. At least _someone_ was happy to see us.

"You came!" he was delighted at seeing us. More at seeing me, but he did seem genuinely happy at seeing Bella as well.

"I told you I was coming." I smiled warmly at him, and in turn he blushed slightly. He nodded.

"Alright, so you guys were the last to get here, so we're ready to go when you are!" he smiled. Bella scooted closer to me, her shoulders touching my own.

"We're ready!" I looked over to Bella, who nodded. Then I looked back to Mike.

"Will you ride in my car? It's that or Lee's mom's minivan." I looked to Bella, who nodded her approval.

"Sure!" I said.

There were more people than expected, so I had to sit in the front of Mike's car, jammed into the middle between Mike and Jessica. My bare thigh was touching Mike's, a fact that he seemed very happy about. Jessica looked like she was about ready to murder me. I was careful to seem unaware of how close we were, as to not upset Jessica any more than was possible.

As we rode towards La Push, we rolled down the windows, and I tried to soak in as much sunlight as I could. I still needed to get a tan!

"Yo, Lily!" I turned my head to see a boy who I thought was named Conner in the back seat. I sent him a smile.

"Yeah?"

He looked over at Ben, who was sitting between him and Bella. Ben looked extremely uncomfortable, as he fidgeted under Conner's gaze.

"Me and Ben over here were just wondering, are you even going to be able to handle going to the beach?" He smirked, and everyone in the car seemed to be listening in on our conversation. I was confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked, wanting to know what he meant by what he said. A part of me already knew, but the other half of me didn't want to believe it was happening to me. Not in this world, _too_!

"You know, with your heart the way it is? You sure you're going to be able to get out of the car without having another heart attack?" He laughed, and pretending to gasp for air, clutching at his chest.

I couldn't believe that this was happening all over again. I looked back to the front of the car, tears welling up in my eyes. Mike looked over at me with worried eyes, and saw the hot tears running down my cheeks.

He was gritting his teeth as he swerved the car, pulling us over to the side of the road. He jumped out of the car, and opened the side door, pulling Conner out by his arm. Conner stumbled, and Mike started shouting at him.

"You think you're funny? You think that picking on someone who has a heart problem is _funny_? Huh?" He shouted, shoving Conner so that he fell onto his behind. I knew that this would be ugly if someone didn't stop it, so I jumped out of the driver side door, and pulled Mike away.

"Hey, hey! _Mike_!" I tried to get him to back off of Conner, but he wasn't having any of it. He pulled Conner up by his arm, and began yelling at him once again.

"You're a selfish _bastard!_" Mike was in his face, spit flying everywhere.

"And you're a cripple loving _fag_!" Conner threw his hands up into the air, just inches away from Mike's face.

"Say that again!"

"Cripple loving _fag_!"

"You fucking dyk-"

Mike was cut off by a punch to the face, one that knocked him off balance, and he flew into me. I held onto his shoulders, steadying him, and gently moved him behind me, _away_ from Conner. I shoved my finger into Conner's chest, trying to get him to stop all of this violence. I didn't even care that he insulted me! Just stop with the violence!

"Conner, stop! Just _stop_!" I shouted, trying my hardest to knock some sense into him. But he just smiled a sick little grin, and shook his head.

"Why are you defending that punk, huh? You should be with a _real_ man, like me!" He grabbed my wrists and forced me into his arms. I struggled, but only escaped with Mike's help. Conner was fuming by now.

"Hey Conner!" He looked around for the source of the noise, and turned to his left to see Bella standing beside him.

Taking in a deep breath, she pulled back her fist and socked him right in the face.

Conner fell to the ground, holding a hand over his face. I was so emotionally distressed at that moment that I burst into a fit of laughter. Mike held onto my arms, turning me to face him. I kept laughing, and pretty soon, he cracked a smile and began laughing with me.

"That was _awesome_, Bella!" I patted her on the back, glad she did something like that. I was afraid she was a wimp. Bella smiled slightly, and shook out her hand, trying to get rid of the pain.

"Come on guys, let's go." I grinned, hopping back into the car.

"Wait, so we're just going to leave him?" Jessica questioned, bewildered at the fact that we would leave him. We were only a few miles away from where we had started, so it wouldn't be too far of a walk.

"He has a phone, he can call somebody." Mike was beaming as he got into the car, and I leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"My hero."

Mike was grinning like a maniac the whole rest of the ride to La Push.

I tried to put Conner behind me as we started to drive again, attempting to enjoy the beauty of the beach. It really was beautiful, just as magnificent as the book described.

We slowly picked our way down to the beach, and I was careful to make sure Bella didn't trip or fall over anything on our way down. Mike led the group of teenagers to a small campfire that had obviously been used before, by other kids like us.

Eric and Ben gathered some driftwood together, and put them into a teepee like shape. Mike used a lighter to light up one of the smaller sticks, and then laid it onto the larger ones.

"Have you ever seen a driftwood fire?" Mike asked me. I shook my head in a no, and he smiled at me.

"You'll like this then – watch the colors."

After he spoke, the rest of the twigs caught on fire, but the flames were a strange color.

"It's blue," I said in surprise.

"The salt does it. Pretty, isn't it?"

After we talked for a few minutes, Jessica practically shoved her way into the conversation, so I let it be, and started talking with Bella. Thirty minutes later, the boys wanted to go see the tidal pools, and I was with them. Bella was a little reluctant, but the only other option was to be left alone with the girls who wanted to eat her alive.

The hike there didn't last very long, but the tidal pools were very pretty. I had never seen something like this before, and I admired it, jumping from rock to rock. Bella stayed put, admiring them from a distance. I knew that with her luck and grace, she would probably fall into one.

Pretty soon, the bys got hungry, so we headed back. Bella kept falling down, and ended up with scraped palms and stains on her jeans. _My_ jeans, to be exact.

When we got back to the campsite, the number of kids there had practically doubled. The shiny black hair, the copper skin, all directed me to one conclusion. These were the teenagers form the reservation, come to socialize with the pale kids.

I got excited, knowing that this was where I would meet Jacob. I couldn't pick out who he was by just their looks, which they were _all_ good looking. That much I could say for sure!

We all sat back down at the campsite, with me wedged between Bella and Jessica. Mike handed me a soda and a sandwich, which I gratefully accepted. I was famished! I practically shoved the food into my mouth. Bella smack my arm slightly, and laughed.

"Stop being such a pig, Lily!"

I giggled at bit, and got back to eating my food. Eric began introducing us to the tan skinned boys, and a young looking boy stared at Bella and I in interest. So _this_ must be Jacob, then. I looked him up and down. He was _definitely_ a looker!

The oldest tanned boy began introducing the boys from the reservation. When he got to the young looking boy, I learned that he was indeed Jacob. I couldn't help but to stare at him, knowing he would have such a big impact on Bella's life. And now _mine_, I suppose.

After lunch, people began to drift off into twos and threes, Mike taking Jessica along with him to look at one of the stores on the reservation.

After Jessica had left, Jacob took her spot by Bella and me. He was absolutely beautiful, with silky smooth russet skin, and dark eyes set deep above the high planes of his cheek-bones. I cursed myself for thinking that he was beautiful. He looked what, _maybe _fourteen or fifteen? I smiled warmly at him.

"You're Isabella and Lilianna Swan, aren't you?" he asked. Bella sighed, and I know that she thought it was like the first day of school all over again.

"Bella," She responded. I quickly jumped in.

"Lily. It's a pleasure to meet you . . .?" I trailed off, pretending that I didn't know his name. He chuckled a bit, and I reveled in the deep rumbling sound.

"Jacob Black." He held out his hand to us in a friendly gesture. "You guys bought my Dad's truck."

Bella sighed in relief, and shook his hand. I grabbed onto his hand afterward, and shook it a little _too_ eagerly.

"You're Billy's son. I probably should remember you."

"No, I'm the youngest of the family – you would remember my older sisters." He smiled at Bella.

"Rachel and Rebecca," I added on, pretending that I remembered. Bella shot me a look that made me say, 'Oops'. I forgot, I wasn't supposed to remember anything from my childhood, anything past when I fell on my head that one day, and woke up here.

The small talk continued on for a while after that, and I found Jacob very easy to talk to. It was almost _natural_, in a way. Bella, Jacob, and I kept talking until Lauren interrupted us. I glared at her. It was easy to get mad at her.

"Bella, Lily," she called out to us. "I was just saying to Tyler that it was too bad none of the Cullens could come out today. Didn't anyone think to invite them?"

_Bella did_, I thought. But before me or Bella could say anything back to her, the oldest boy from the reservation stepped in and spoke.

"You mean Dr. Carlisle Cullen's family?" he asked.

"Yes, do you know them?" Lauren asked, not really caring what the answer was. But I could tell Bella was more than interested in what he had to say.

"The Cullens don't come here." He said in a tone that closed the subject, ignoring Lauren's question. Bella stared at the boy, taken aback. She was trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together, trying to figure out what was going on. Jacob cut in, asking us a question.

"So is Forks driving you insane yet?" he asked in his deep voice. I let out a loud laugh.

"Insane? _That's_ an understatement! What, I lost all my memories; I was nearly crushed by a van and broke my arm, then had a major heart attack that I just barely survived?"

Jacob's expression was priceless. He was shocked at all that had happened to me, that much was clear.

"Nah," I grinned. "I haven't gone insane quite yet."

Jacob played it cool, I was impressed. He simply raised his eyebrows and nodded.

"Beautiful, _and_ strong. I give you points for that,"

I blushed furiously, even though he was a few years younger than me it still made me flush at the thought of him flattering me. I knew that Bella was supposed to do this, and not me, but I decided that it was for the best.

"Do you want to take a walk down the beach with us?" I fluttered my eyelashes at him, and he practically threw himself off of the log he was sitting on. Bella looked confused as to why I was bringing her along, but I knew that she had to hear this, or else she wouldn't put together what Edward was. I whispered to her once we had stood up.

"Trust me; you won't want to miss this."

She nodded, trusting my weird psychic instinct without any doubts. We walked down to the beach in silence, Jacob and I walking side by side, and Bella trailing a few paces behind us.

"So, you're what, sixteen?" I asked. I had forgotten just how old he was, and so I was shocked when I heard his actual age. I felt like a cougar.

"I just turned fifteen." He admitted.

"Really? I would have thought you were older . . ." I was laying on the flirting, and I was laying it on _thick_. But he seemed to just drink it up.

"I'm tall for my age." he explained.

"Do you come up to Forks much?"

"Not too much," He frowned. "But when I get my car finished I can go up as much as I want – after I get my license."

"Who was that other boy Lauren was talking to? He seemed a little old to be hanging out with us," I tried to get to the point.

"That's Sam – he's nineteen." he informed me. I nodded back at him.

"What was that he was saying about the doctor's family?" I tried to sound innocent, but didn't know if I succeeded or not. Bella visibly perked up when she heard the topic that we were headed towards.

"The Cullens? Oh, they're not supposed to come on the reservation."

"Why not?" I smiled sweetly at him. He glanced back at me, biting his lip.

"Oops. I'm not supposed to say anything about that."

"Oh, I won't tell anyone, I'm just curious,"

He sighed, and then lifted an eyebrow at me.

"Do you like scary stories?" he asked me. I made myself look excited, even though I was _actually _excited. I was about to hear the legends from a member of the tribe itself!

"I _love _them!" I clapped my hands together in joy. I quickly snuck a look back at Bella, who was listening intently by now.

We had moved to a large piece of driftwood, and I quickly sat down next to Jacob. Bella stood nearby as we talked.

"Do you know any of our old stories, about where we came from – the Quileutes, I mean?" he began.

"Not really,"

"Well, there are lots of legends, some of them claiming to date back to the Flood – supposedly, the ancient Quileutes tied their canoes to the tops of the tallest trees on the mountain to survive like Noah and the ark," he smiled, showing me how little he believed in these stories. "Another legend claims that we descended from wolves – and that the wolves are our brothers still. It's against tribal law to kill them.

"Then there are the stories about the _cold ones_." His voice dropped a little lower. Bella was leaning in by now, eager to her more.

"The cold ones?" She asked. Jacob seemed a little startled to hear her ask the question, as if he had forgotten that she was there.

"Yes. There are stories of the cold ones as old as the wolf legends, and some much more recent. According to legend, my own great-grandfather knew some of them. He was the one who made the treaty that kept them off our land." He rolled his eyes.

"Your great grandfather?" I encouraged.

"He was a tribal elder, like my father, You see, the cold ones are the natural enemies of the wolf – well, not the wolf, really, but the wolves that turn into men, like our ancestors. You would call them werewolves."

"Werewolves have enemies?" Bella asked, taking over.

"Only one." He responded. "So you see, the cold ones are traditionally our enemies. But this pack that came to our territory during my great-grandfather's time was different. They didn't hunt the way others of their kind did – they weren't supposed to be dangerous to the tribe. So my great-grandfather made a truce with them. If they would promise to stay off our lands, we wouldn't expose them to the pale-faces." He winked at me.

"If they weren't dangerous, then why . . .?" Bella tried to understand.

"There's always a risk for humans to be around the cold ones, even if they're civilized like this clan was. You never know when they might get too hungry to resist."

"What do you mean, 'civilized'?"

"They claimed that they didn't hunt humans. They supposedly were somehow able to prey on animals instead."

"So how do the Cullens fit into your story? Are they like the cold ones your great-grandfather met?"

"No." He paused dramatically. "They are the _same_ ones."

I tuned out for a little bit, knowing everything that happens next. Pretty soon, Jessica and Mike were walking towards us.

"There you are, Lily!" There was a jealous edge to his tone as he spoke, alerting Jacob.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

I sighed.

"No, _definitely_ not." I winked at him, careful to turn away from Mike as I did so.

"So, when I get my license . . .," he began.

"You should come see me in Forks! We could hang out sometime." I was starting to really like Jacob, and I knew he and I would get along perfectly.

"Here," I pulled out a piece of paper that had my number written on it. What could I say? I had to be prepared in case there were some hot guys, right? He took the paper eagerly from my hands, and tucked it safely in his pocket.

"Call me anytime," I smiled warmly at him. Mike was now in front of us, eyeing us warily. He had obviously seen me give my number to him, but didn't know what to think.

"We're packing up – it looks like it's going to rain soon."

I looked up into the sky, and saw that he was right. I nodded, and started walking with them, Bella following suit.

"It was really nice seeing you, Jacob. I'll see you again soon, alright?"

He nodded back at me.

"Bye!"

Bella and I got back inside the van, cramming into it to the best of our ability. This time, I sat it the back, and rested my head against the seat, falling into a short, dreamless sleep.

**A/N: Whew! Long chapter, I know! So, what'd you think of Lily/Sara's heart attack? Her meeting with Jacob? Or what about when Bella socks Conner in the face? Haha, I enjoyed writing that part Any ways, my lovely reviewers, let me know what you think! Love you guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys, so here's the next chapter of Stuck in Twilight, and I hope you enjoy it! Sorry for the long wait, but tell me what you think, leave any comments or suggestions for me – all are appreciated!**

We got home soon after we had left the beach, and when I got back to the house I told Charlie that I had a lot of homework today, and Bella did the same. Both of us skipped dinner for the night, our minds occupied with other more important things. I left Bella alone for now, knowing that she would need some time to think about what had occurred today, about the legends Jacob had told us.

I, however, was busy thinking about Jacob himself. I found myself attracted to him, but not in _that_ way. I was attracted to his personality, the way he talked to me that made me feel like . . . like I was _welcomed_, and that he actually gave a damn about me. I realized that he would be an amazing little brother to have, and I was immediately jealous of Rachel and Rebecca.

I sighed, and flopped down onto my bed. I flipped over onto my stomach, and silently reveled in the feeling of the soft pillow against the side of my face. I was lying still, and I could hear music coming from Bella's room. I took a deep breath in, and slowly let it out.

Five minutes later, I was sound asleep, dreaming.

**!#$%^**

I opened my eyes to see a familiar place, and realized that I was somewhere in the forest from La Push. I could hear waves lapping against the shore not too far from here, and I knew that if I could find the beach, I could find the sun, as it was very dark where I was standing.

But suddenly, Jacob was there, tugging on my arm, trying to pull me back into the darkest part of the forest. His face was screwed up in terror, and the sight of him so afraid made a wave of horror go through my own chest.

"Jacob? What's wrong?" He just shook his head at me, still pulling on my arm. I didn't let him lead me, though, as I still wanted to go to the sun. I needed to get to the sun!

"Run, Lily, you have to run!" he whispered, face still frozen in fear.

"This way, Lily!" I turned around to see Mike beckoning for me to follow him. I was confused, not knowing what was going on.

"Why?" I asked, still resisting Jacob's pull. I needed to find the sun! Why couldn't they understand my need to see the sun? Jacob let go all of a sudden, and let out a loud yelp. He fell to the floor, twitching slightly.

"Jacob!" I screamed. But then, Jacob was gone, and a huge red-brown wolf was in its place. Its black eyes were sparkling with danger as it pointed away from me, towards the shore. Its fur was sticking up, and low growls issuing from between his exposed fangs.

"Lily, run!" Mike cried out from behind me once again, but this time I didn't turn around, for I was too busy watching something else. Coming from the direction of the beach, was a light, slowly making its way towards me.

Then, Edward (of all people) stepped out from the trees, his skin glowing slightly, and his eyes black as the night. He held up a hand, and beckoned for me to come closer to him. The wolf growled louder now, and stepped in front of me.

I took a step back, panic overwhelming my senses. Edward smiled then, his teeth sharp and pointed.

"Trust me," he practically purred. I took another step back, just wanting to get away from him. He smiled once again, before lunging at the wolf, ready to kill.

"_No_!"

**!#$%^**

I screamed, and lurched out of my bed, sweat dripping down my back. I gasped for breath, and for a second, I was unable to get any air. My heart must have been beating irregularly, because I couldn't breathe. I relaxed, like Dr. Cullen told me to do if I found myself in this situation.

The medicine is probably what helped me, for after about a minute without oxygen, my lungs began to work again, and I took several deep breaths.

Closing my eyes, I sighed and thought about what had happened. I had shared a dream with Bella again, except this time, I knew something was different. In Bella's dream in the book, she took steps toward Edward, not away from him. And the wolf was the one who lunged at the vampire, not the other way around. I guess there was another thing that was different as well.

When I had screamed out no, I was terrified for the wolf, terrified that he would get hurt. In the book, Bella was terrified of _Edward_ getting hurt, not Jacob.

I glanced over at the alarm clock, wondering what time it was. When I saw the little numbers flickering, I immediately groaned and fell back onto my bed. It was still only five thirty in the morning. Sighing, I realized that I was still in my clothes from yesterday, including my shoes. I gently kicked off the shoes, and wiggled out of my shorts and tank top.

I got up and grabbed some of my grey sweat pants and my black sweater. Maybe it wasn't very stylish, but they were _incredibly_ comfortable to wear around the house. But I wouldn't be caught dead wearing them in front of anyone besides Bella or Charlie. I may have more confidence than Bella, but I still would be mortified if anyone saw me like this.

Pulling my long, thick hair into a bun, I went to go take a shower, but when I got into the hallway I saw that Bella was already in there.

Ah, I had forgotten. This was the day that Bella was going to search the word _vampire_ on the internet, to try and see what would come up. But right now she was trying her hardest to forget about it, to put it out of her mind. As I was standing outside of the bathroom, waiting, the water turned off, and Bella opened the door, wearing sweats similar to my own, her hair held

"Ah, she emerges at last. I thought you were going to drown yourself," I smirked and crossed my arms. Bella glared at me for a moment, before rolling her eyes and shutting herself back into her room. I knew that she wasn't going to be coming out anytime soon, so I just went back into my room, and sat down on my bed.

This was going to take a while, so I turned on my IPod and popped in my headphones. I knew that by now Bella was probably on the computer, attempting to search for any information about vampires that she could find. Charlie was out fishing again, so it was just me and my IPod. Bella wouldn't be very good company for the next hour or so.

I sighed, and thought back to my dream. What did it mean? Obviously it was different from Bella's own dream, but why? I had felt fear for Jacob, but not for Edward. Maybe it was because I felt nothing for Edward, while Bella was practically in love with him already! I didn't know it was possible to feel so deeply for someone when you've barely even talked to somebody, but Bella showed me that I was wrong.

For the next hour I sat there on my bed, listening to some of my favorite artists. I was about to fall back asleep when a frustrated groan woke me up. I got up from my bed, and opened my door slightly, only to see Bella throwing on her coat. I knew where she was going, but even so, I trailed behind her, just to make sure she was safe.

She headed for the woods behind Charlie's house, and I followed silently down the trail. She walked down the trail for what seemed like hours, before she stopped suddenly, and took a sharp left. I remember from the book that this was when she was decided whether she believed Jacob's tale or not, so I knew that I shouldn't interrupt her until she was ready to leave. I leaned against the side of a tall tree, nearly falling asleep while I waited.

Suddenly, a small scream scared me out of my rest, and I jumped about ten feet into the air. I looked up to see Bella, frightened at the sight of me. Oh, I must have scared her then. I smiled at her, and waved nervously, chuckling a bit.

"Were you _following_ me?" She accused me. I raised my hand up to my heart in mock hurt, and pouted.

"I was _concerned_, my dear twin. What could Bella be up to, running off into the forest like that?" I tilted my head at her, and she pushed me out of her way, continuing back down the path.

"I can handle myself, you know," She said, probably annoyed that I was snooping. Why did I follow her in the first place? I knew from what I had read in the book that she would be alright, perfectly fine, in fact, but I still followed her anyways. I sighed, and realized that I cared for her too deeply. I had panicked, seeing her go into the woods, knowing that she might get hurt. I cared about her too much. I didn't know why I felt so protective of her, but suddenly, I realized that it was because I loved her. I loved her, my _sister_.

"I know," I spoke softly to myself. "I know. . ."

**!#$%^**

The rest of the day passed by quickly after that, and Bella advised me to work on my _Macbeth_ paper, as she was doing. I immediately groaned, but knew internally that she was right, as usual. It was a lot of work, however, and it took almost all of my concentration to focus on the paper, instead of everything else.

The day was quiet and productive, and Charlie brought home a large catch form fishing earlier that day. I made a mental note to tell Bella to pick up a recipe book for fish when we were in Seattle next week. Oh, _Seattle_. I had forgotten about that. Bella told me a while back that Edward was going to drive us there, something I already knew. But of course, what _didn't _I already know? I was prepared for everything, and I wasn't sure if that was a good thing, or a bad thing.

That night I slept, without any spooky dreams, thank_ God_. When I woke up in the morning, it was because a ray of sunlight was shining right in my face. I got up, and went to the window, surprised at seeing the weather outside sunny and bright, without a cloud in the sky. It was beautiful, my type of day. But of course, that meant that the Cullens wouldn't be at school today.

I simply shrugged my shoulders, and got dressed for the day. I went downstairs for breakfast, and saw that Bella and Charlie were already there, nearly finished with their meal.

"Nice day out," He commented on the weather. Bella and I both nodded our heads.

"Yes," She agreed with him.

We ate breakfast in silence after that, simply enjoying the sunlight that was pouring in through the windows. Once we were done eating, we walked out into the brightest sunlight I've seen in Forks for months. We managed to roll down both of the windows of the truck, still enjoying the sun. When we got to school, we realized that we were the first ones there. In our excitement about the sun, we had forgotten to look at a clock.

Bella headed for some picnic benches that were seldom used, on the south side of the cafeteria. Bella sat down on her jacket, as the benches were kind of damp, but I didn't have one, so I just sucked it up and got a little wet. She pulled out some Trig homework, and I realized that I had done hardly any of it.

I panicked, and grabbed my notebook from my backpack, rushing to get the problems done. I borrowed a pencil from Bella, and got to work, trying my hardest to get it done in time. Eventually, I had finished, and started to doodle on the page.

Coming back into consciousness, I realized that I had drawn several wolves, howling at an unknown moon. Frowning, I scrubbed furiously at the page with my pencil's eraser, trying to get rid of the smoky figures.

"Lily!" I heard someone shout out from behind me, and I knew that it was Mike. I turned around to see that the school had become populated while I was doodling my notebook. Everyone was wearing shorts and tank tops, even if it couldn't be over sixty degrees out. Mike was wearing khaki shorts and a striped Rugby shirt. I waved, unable to hide my happiness.

"Hey, Mike!" I called back to him. He came to sit down next to me, the spikes in his hair glittering in the sun. He looked so delighted to see me, that I couldn't help but let a smile cross my face.

"I never noticed before – you're hair has red in it," He reached up and took a stand of my hair in between his fingers, twirling it around. I giggled like a little school girl, my face a little red from embarrassment.

"Only in the sun," I commented, and looked over to Bella. She caught my gaze, and then looked over to Mike, who was too busy staring at me. She snorted slightly, and rolled her eyes at the two of us. Mike tucked the strand gently behind my ear, and leaned back.

"Hey, Mike?" I asked. He brightened up, glad that I started a conversation. I smiled warmly at him, before continuing.

"I just wanted to thank you for Saturday. It was nice of you to defend me from Conner. I've never seen you like that before,"

He chest seemed to puff out slightly, a sign that I recognized as pride. I shook my head slightly at him, amused.

"Yeah, well, I guess I've never really met a girl like _you_ before."

My face immediately turned red, and I stuttered a bit. I tried to recover, and was going to say something when he beat me to it.

"I was actually going to ask you if you wanted to go out sometime," He admitted. I nearly choked to death right then and there. I knew that he liked me (who didn't?), but I had no idea that he'd actually act on it. I paused, not knowing what to say at all. What should I do?

"Oh." Was all I could get out. Mike seemed to take that as a bad sign, and tried to convince me.

"Well, we could go to dinner or something . . . and we could work on that Macbeth paper later." He smile down at me, eyes full of hope. I sighed, still not sure of what to do. I was about to say something yet again when a nudge on my thigh caught my attention.

Bella was nudging me, nodding her head furiously at me. Apparently _someone_ wanted me to go out with him. I rolled my eyes, and then turned back to Mike, who was still looking hopeful.

"Mike . . ." I started. His face immediately fell, sure that I was going to reject him. I smiled brilliantly, and punched his shoulder lightly.

"I'd love to go out with you. After all, I have to repay you somehow for the whole incident with Conner,"

Mike's face lit up into a smile, and he stuttered out a response.

"Wow, well, um, _great_!" He grinned, and just stared at me for a while longer. I stared back at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue. But he just kept smiling, oblivious to the fact that he had yet to give me the details of the date. Eventually, I cleared my throat, and he snapped out of it.

"Oh, right!" He thought for a moment. "I-if it's not too soon, maybe later tonight? If that's alright with you, that is,"

I played through the rest of the day in my head, and knew that I had nothing planned. She I threw on another smile, and nodded my head at him.

"Yeah, I don't really have anything going on, so yeah. Tonight is good."

Mike smiled at me.

"Alright. So, say seven thirty? I can pick you up at your house, if that works for you," He said. I nodded back at him, before he chuckled and got up. He walked away, but turned around and gave me one last smile before walking to his first class of the day.

"It's about time he got up the nerve to ask you!" Bella spoke. I glanced over in her direction, a dazed smile still playing on my lips.

"What?" I asked, her words not processing in my brain. Bella rolled her eyes at me, before she began to pack up her things.

"I said that it's about time Mike asked you out, I was getting sick of all the staring he was doing…" She said. It was my turn to roll my eyes this time.

"Was it really that bad?" I was curious. I knew that he was all over me, but I didn't think that other people would be able to notice.

"Worse," She paused, and then laughed quietly to herself. "You know that Jessica's going to kill you for this, right?"

I froze. Oh God, I had forgotten about Jessica's love for Mike. Oh, _crap_, what was I going to do? I sighed, and held my head in my hands, wishing that Jessica could go jump off of a cliff and leave me and Mike alone. But I knew that wouldn't happen. Still, doesn't hurt to wish, does it?

We gathered up our things, and walked to our first period class together. Later that day, as we were walking to Trig, Jessica was bubbling with enthusiasm. She had obviously not heard the news about Mike and I, a small thing that I was grateful for. She was babbling on and on about going dress shopping in Port Angeles tomorrow night, and that even though we weren't going to the dance, we should still come to help the others get their dresses.

I was tempted to say no, but just because I didn't want to get into a war with Jessica over Mike. But the instant I thought about letting Bella go by herself, I knew that I couldn't do that. The night she goes to Port Angeles was the night that she would almost be attacked by those men. I knew that I couldn't let her go alone, even if I already knew that Edward would come to the rescue. But then, I would be intruding on their private conversation, which might be uncomfortable.

Oh, to hell with uncomfortable! There was no way I was leaving Bella in a time of need! So Bella and I agreed to talk to Charlie about it.

During lunch, I could sense Bella's immediate disappointment when she saw that the Cullens weren't at their usual table. Her good mood deflated right in front of my eyes, and I was helpless to stop it. It was an eventful lunch, as Mike told Eric about our dinner date, who then told Lauren who (of course) ended up telling Jessica.

I could feel her glare on me for the rest of our lunch, something Mike was completely oblivious to.

**A/N: Sooo, how'd you guys like it? Was it good, bad, in between? What did you think of Mike finally asking Lily out? How do you feel about her saying yes? What do you think is in store for their relationship? And I promise that there'll be more Jacob soon! So, here's a question I want you all to answer: who's your favorite character so far? Bella? Edward? Mike? Lily/Sara? Please let me know in a review! Thanks a ton guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey there :) I didn't get as many reviews for the last chapter as I had wanted, and I don't know if that's because it wasn't exciting or what, but it made me set a new rule for the story. From now on, I'll only post the next chapter once I get five reviews from the last one. Deal? Deal.**

The rest of the day passed quickly, as it usually seemed to do. Once we got home, Bella went to go read out in the backyard, trying to soak up as much sun as was possible in the little time we had left of it. I was practically freaking out, trying to find something suitable to wear to dinner with Mike. I took a quick shower, and threw on some makeup. I wear some makeup, but barely any compared to girls like Lauren at our school. I prefer the natural look to the overly played model type of look. I wanted to look like _Lily_, not some imposter wearing a ton of makeup. Wait! I meant _Sara_, I wanted to look like _Sara_.

I paused, putting down my mascara. Was I really turning into Lily? I had called myself Lily just seconds ago. And as I stared at myself in the mirror, I realized that I was indeed becoming Lily. I wasn't just Sara anymore; I think that I was both of them, together somehow.

Sighing, I picked up my mascara again and continued getting ready for my date. I rushed over to my room, searching through my closet and drawers for anything suitable to wear out to dinner. Bella eventually came inside of the house, and knocked on my door. I was in only a bra and underwear, but I was completely comfortable with Bella seeing me like this. She was my sister, after all.

"Bella! I don't know what to do! I mean, I have _nothing_ to wear!" I was freaking out. All of my clothes seemed too heavy and teen-ish to wear on a date. My wardrobe seemed to be made of black, black, and even more _black_. Bella sighed, and disappeared back into her room.

I thought that she had abandoned me, but I soon sound out that she was getting something from her own wardrobe. But what could she possibly have that I would be caught dead wearing? She came back just a few minutes later with a piece of fabric in her hands. I looked at what she had chosen, and was confused.

"Where are the pants?"

Bella rolled her eyes at me, and shoved the clothes into my hands.

"It's called a _dress_, Lily. Girls wear them,"

A dress? I was about to protest, as I _never_ wore dresses, but she sighed again and took the dress from me, unfolding it.

Getting a better look at it, I saw that it was short, but not too short, and would probably come up to mid-thigh length. It was strapless, but with bright, spring type colors. It was pretty, but not the usual look I liked to go for.

"I thought Mike might want to see you in a color other than black,"

I had to let out a laugh at that part. I suppose she was right, and the dress didn't seem quite so bad after I thought about it. I was still cautious, but eventually I grabbed the dress from her and threw it over my head. Struggling to get into it, I realized that it might be a little too small for me. Bella had more of a straight figure, while I was more curvy and full.

The dress still fit, but it was . . . _tight_ in a certain area. I turned to face Bella, and she smiled at me.

"It's perfect!" She exclaimed. I chuckled nervously.

"Don't you think it's a little too small in certain parts?" I pointed towards my chest, where my cleavage was showing. I wasn't _falling out_ of the dress, exactly, but it was still more cleavage than I was used to showing off. Bella shook her head at me, still thinking that the dress was fine the way that it was.

As I looked in the mirror, I realized that she was right, and that it didn't show off too much, and was cute and light. It gave me a softer look, a look that I didn't even know I could pull off.

Bella escorted me to the bathroom, where she curled my hair and did my nails. When she was finally done, it was nearly seven. Almost time to go!

There was noise downstairs, confusing both Bella and I.

"Girls? You home?" We sighed in relief, knowing that it was only Charlie. I sighed, knowing that I would have to tell Charlie about the date. I trudged down the stairs, my flats making virtually no noise. I went over to the living room, where Charlie was watching a football game. He looked up at me, and then looked back down. Quickly, he did a double take, and his eyes widened at the sight of me.

"Going somewhere?" He raised an eyebrow, and I bit my lip nervously.

"Actually, yeah," I paused. "Mike Newton asked me out to dinner." I said quickly, wanting to get this over with. Charlie's was priceless. It was a mixture of shock and horror. I bit my lip even harder.

"Newton?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. You said that you would be okay with it, right?" I hoped that he hadn't all of a sudden changed his mind about me being able to date him. That would be catastrophic.

"Well, alright, I suppose. I take it he's picking you up here?" He asked again. Right on cue, the doorbell rang, signaling that Mike was here.

"Yeah, that's him right now . . ." I trailed off as Charlie stood up, going to answer the door.

"Be nice!" I shouted out to him, knowing that he could hear me. I was just a step behind him when he opened the door, revealing Mike. He was standing there with his hands in his pockets when the door opened, and he was a little shocked to see Charlie there.

"Come on in, Mike." I was grateful that Charlie was taking my advice, and playing along nicely. Mike stopped when he saw me, and shot me a bright smile.

"You look beautiful," He said. I blushed as he stared at me, but a clearing of a throat made us both realize that Charlie was still standing there. Mike flushed slightly, and held out his hand to Charlie.

"We haven't officially met, Chief Swan. I'm Mike Newton." Charlie shook his hand roughly, and invited him to sit down on one of the couches inside of the living room. Mike and I sat down next to each other, and I was closer to him than I had originally intended to be.

"So, Mike, I hear you're taking my girl out to dinner," He spoke. Mike gulped, and I bumped his shoulder playfully, making him relax a little bit. He gave me a grateful smile.

"Yes, sir,"

"Where to?"

"Rosa's Kitchen, sir,"

Charlie nodded in approval, and then paused, obviously thinking to himself. Finally, he sighed, and looked back up at Mike.

"You take care of her, you hear me?" Charlie demanded, and Mike smiled over at me. Standing up, he spoke to Charlie as we were walking towards the front door.

"I'll treat her like a queen, sir."

And with that, we were out of the house and walking to his car. Like a complete gentleman, he opened the car door for me, and I hopped inside. He shut the door behind me, and climbed into the driver's seat. We made small talk for the fifteen minutes it took to get there, before we parked and got out. The weather was still beautiful, warm with a slight breeze to keep us cool, so we decided to sit out on the patio.

We ordered drinks, and then started talking. We talked about normal things for a while, before the topic changed to more serious things.

"Lily, I don't mean to pry, but is it really true that you have no memory of your life before Forks? It's um, kind of a rumor going around school," He asked gently. I sighed, knowing that this would happen. I just didn't expect people to find out so soon. We had tried to keep this under wraps, but obviously it had not worked too well, if Mike already knew about it.

I put my head in my hands, and took a deep breath before opening my mouth to speak. But I couldn't. My mouth was open, but I couldn't seem to get any words out. I looked up at Mike, unsure how to continue.

"It's true." I settled for those two words, not trusting my voice. Mike grabbed my hands away from my face, and smiled softly at me.

"It must be really hard for you, to not remember anything from your life. I'm sorry," His words were sincere, and I knew that he meant it. Mike truly was a good guy, and any girl would be lucky to have him. Well, I suppose _I_ have him, I thought happily to myself. But at the same time, I didn't want any sympathy from him, so I tried to brighten up, and smiled at him.

"But enough about that, what about _you_? Tell me everything,"

He returned my smile, and nodded, understanding how I felt about the subject.

"Oh, I actually know this one," He winked at me, and I giggled. He cleared his throat, looking down at his hand before speaking.

"Let's see. Um, my name is Mike Newton, and I was born in Sacramento, California, in 1988. I am five foot eleven inches; I have blonde hair and blue eyes, and am an only child. When I was ten years old, my parents decided to move to Forks, where they opened up Newton's Olympic Outfitters. I currently attend Forks High School, and am on a date with the most beautiful girl in the entire school," He grinned at me, and I couldn't help but grin back at him. He had one of those contagious smiles, the ones you can't help but return.

I just stared at him for a while, not believing that I found a guy like this. I couldn't believe that Bella had passed up the opportunity to go out with him! He seemed like a perfect gentleman! Well, maybe he wasn't the _smartest_ guy ever, and maybe he _was_ a little goofy, but that all just added to his adorable factor. Bella didn't know what she was missing, but I wasn't exactly complaining about it.

We talked for a little more after that, sharing our fondest memories of our school and our friends, with both of us in fits of laughter at some points. We were the only ones out on the patio now, as it had gotten late. Time had just whisked away while we were talking, and pretty soon we had to leave because they were closing up the restaurant.

We walked out to the car, side by side, our shoulders touching together slightly. Mike opened the door for me, and I hopped into the seat. Mike got me to my house in record time, and walked me to the front door.

When I reached the door, I stopped, and turned around to face him.

"I had an amazing time Mike. Let's do this again, alright?" I smiled up at him, and he nodded.

"It's a date, then."

We stood there in silence for a moment, before I pushed myself up on my toes, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Bye, Mike," I unlocked the door to my house, and walked inside, grinning to myself the entire way.

**A/N: So this was a short chapter, not very long at all, and DEFINITELY not very exciting, but I still wanted to get it out there. Let me know what you guys think! I'll need five reviews before I post the next chapter :)**


End file.
